Harry Potter Football
by Ravengrad
Summary: What if Harry Potter had grown up with a passion for Football (Soccer for the USA readers). I play with Cannon hard and with youth football. Rating is "M" for safety but I doubt it's above a K-plus
1. Chapter 1

This story is complete and will not be changed/revised/edited to suit anyone else's preferences. It is fan fiction and therefore AU from the get go. If I wrote cannon I'd be writing the books. Not going to happen. Get used to it. I'm also playing totally outside the real world of youth football. Yes I know it really isn't like this but given what I'm doing to JKR's world why should I treat the football world any different. As has been said by other authors if you don't like it go read something else.  
As I am Male and NOT the original author, whom as anyone perusing this archive should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter orphaned son of "Two useless hippie freaks who spent their lives living on the dole before finally dying drunk in a car crash. Causing his uncle to be burdened with a useless ungrateful freak," at least according to his Uncle and Aunt who would never tell him their names or even his. He only found out his name when the teacher was taking attendance the first day of school. After calling "Harry Potter" multiple times she skipped it and finished the roll. She then put the missing response and one un-answering student together walking up to him asking, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry proudly looked up saying, "No I'm boy," knowing to use his outside name

His cousin Dudley Dursley let everyone laugh before saying, "He's a bit slow but that's my cousin Harry," just like his father told him to.

For weeks later everyone picked on Harry. The change in their treatment started when the inevitable pickup football games began. Dudley had always fancied he was going to be a world famous football striker not realizing there were no such things as "large boned" football strikers using the term his mother used to describe the fat boy.

Harry on the other hand was forced to be the goaltender for all of Dudley's attempts at playing the position and surprisingly he was far better at catching the balls Dudley kicked that were going to miss then those Dudley actually managed to get on goal.

The problems started for Dudley in third year when the games became a bit more structured with older students or, heaven forbid, girls acting as referee and linemen or line-people as appropriate, and less like Dudley and his friends kicking the ball at Harry in one of their back yards.

"Dudley I don't care what you want. I'm picking today and both you and Harry are on my team. You're eight for gosh sakes grow up. Be happy you were picked before Harry was," Robert Bowen finally yelled after Dudley threw a fit when he picked Harry to play goalkeeper for his team. Robert's father had watched a few of their afterschool scrums and suggested trying Dudley and Harry on the same team. Robert had to admit Harry appeared to be able to stop everyone but Dudley and a few of his gang. Intentionally walking by as Dudley stopped to talk to Harry he overheard Dudley say, "You'd better be stopping everything or it's all weekend in your cupboard, well after Dad lets me practice a bit on you,"

Harry didn't need Dudley's remark. He was looking forward to finally being able to go all out playing keeper. His performance reflected that with Harry stopping every shot on or near his goal. Without Harry to let his shots "slip" through Harry's fingers or accidently re-direct his wide shots into the goal Dudley was highlighting his lack of ability while getting increasingly frustrated at his lack of success. At the half time break Robert moved a tired but protesting Dudley from striker to center defence. Ticked off at being moved a tired Dudley barely moved from one spot while his teammates on defence constantly yelled at him to get moving. His temper boiled over and Dudley reached out and grabbed the opposing player dribbling past him throwing the player to the ground so hard the kid bounced getting red carded for his effort while Harry found himself facing a penalty kick from the top player in their year group.

Robert looked towards the sidelines where his father stood and catching the motions his father was making walked up to Harry saying, "Don't worry about this we're up 4 nil so even if Wayne scores we are in good shape just relax and do your best."

Harry broke into a smile at Robert's words. The smile never left Harry's face as he took up his position on the goal line watching intently as Wayne placed the ball slightly off to one side of the spot. Harry took a guess that was the side he was aiming for. ╘He's going left' Harry thought. When the whistle came Wayne tried to copy the run up of his favorite player before driving a ground skimming shot that was heading just inside the left goalpost. Harry was diving towards that post the instant Wayne struck the ball stretching out as far as he could both hands reaching for the ball. Harry felt his fingertips hit the ball an instant before pain screamed up his left arm into his brain just as he landed on the pitch. Rolling over onto his back pulling his injured hand to his chest cradling it as his teammates rushed him yelling in their excitement at his amazing save. "Harry that was unbelievable," Robert yelled.

"What happened?" Harry managed to ask through clenched teeth.

"You nudged it enough so it hit the goal post and went out for a corner," Robert replied suddenly realizing his goaltender was hurt. "You okay?"

"I think I jammed a finger or two."

"Hey Dad! Harry hurt himself on that save!" Robert yelled to his dad who was quickly approaching the duo sensing something was wrong, as Harry was not getting up. Noticing Harry wasn't just bouncing up the rest of the students followed Robert's dad onto the pitch gathering around to see what was going on.

"Let me take a look," He said to his son causing him to back away before he bent down addressing Harry, "Hi Harry I'm Robert's dad, Norman Bowen, and I'm a trainer with Crawley Town."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Norman said with a grin.

Harry was wearing a sheepish little smile as he held his hand out for Robert's dad to take a look at. He was a bit thrilled having an actual professional trainer check his injury.

As Mr. Bowen took Harry's hand starting his examination Dudley saw red. Not only had he been thrown out of the game Harry was getting the attention Dudley knew was his due. He was the one who was having trouble walking he was so tired. Upset Dudley pushed his way to the front of the group saying, "Get up freak. You've been hurt a lot worse than that and I'll see you get more of the same tonight when I tell dad your freakishness got me red carded."

Harry's instinctive cringe at Dudley's words was Norman's hint something was off in the Dursley home. This was further solidified when he asked if Harry needed to go to the local A&C only to be met with a violent shake of Harry's head and a loud "No," from the lad.

"Isn't there something you can do? I mean you're a trainer and everything," Harry asked a pleading tone in his voice.

Norman Bowen knew his medical license covered treating something this minor and while he'd prefer an x-ray to be sure after the exam he'd just done he was quite confident this was just a dislocation and nothing more. Still rules must be followed. "Sorry son. I'd need your parents permission to treat this as it isn't an emergency," Norm explained.

"My parents are dead. I live with my aunt and her husband," Harry said blandly.

As luck would have it Vernon Dursley took that moment to walk up, "Dudders, game over?" he asked.

"No, Harry's holding up the game faking an injury," Dudley replied.

Norman took the opportunity to speak up. "Can I assume you are Harry's uncle?"

"To my and my wife's everlasting regret," Vernon replied.

"He doesn't want to go to the A&C for this. I'm a football trainer and can treat this with your approval."

Vernon didn't hesitate to ask, "How much will this cost me?"

"Nothing."

"Do it."

Now he had the necessary approval Norman rechecked Harry while hearing the uncle ask, "How many goals today Dudders?"

"None and I got red-carded because of the freak," Dudley replied.

Vernon looked over at Harry who cringed at his uncle's glare. "Harry this will hurt more for a few minutes but you should be fine after a few days," Norman said mistaking the reason for the cringe.

Ten minutes later he'd reset the dislocated finger and finished wrapping some tape he'd had in his medical kit around the injured finger and an adjacent one to immobilize it. Looking around he couldn't see Harry's uncle so he asked, "Harry did you see where your Uncle went?"

"Oh, He took Dudley and left. They probably went out for some treats. I normally walk home after a game."

"Not today you're not. Robert and I are giving you a ride home," Norman said.

Desperate to avoid that Harry replied, "No it's fine Mr. Bowen I walk every where I go."

Norman filed that tidbit away saying, "Harry you've just had an injury and while it's minor you still should have an adult around just incase something goes wrong. Now no further arguments from you we are giving you a ride home."

At the Dursley home Vernon and Dudley had not arrived yet so Norm told Petunia what happened and why Harry needed to be checked on if he was out of an adult's sight for too long before heading home.

Two days later at the Bowen home Norm was talking with Robert after school and just wanting to make sure the kid he'd treated was all right asked, "How is Harry doing? Any problems with that hand of his?"

"I don't know Dad, he hasn't been to school since that game. When I asked his cousin about him Dudley just walked away with his friends, didn't even acknowledge I'd asked a question. Quite rude if you ask me but that's Dudley."

Norm spent the evening going over his treatment of Harry in his mind wondering if he'd missed something but he couldn't find any reason for the kid to be missing school.

"Honey what has gotten you so distracted," His wife asked as the evening drew to a close.

"I treated a boy two days ago at one of Robert's afterschool games. It was a minor dislocation I thought and before you ask I did have his guardian's permission. Problem is Robert told me the boy hasn't been to school since."

Becky thought for a moment then asked, "Do you think Tom Covey would stop by and take a look at him just to make sure?"

"He might, I'll ask him tomorrow. Thanks for the idea," Norman said before giving his wife a kiss as they got into bed.

The following day Robert reported Harry still hadn't been at school adding, "Dad, Dudley said something odd when I asked him about Harry. He said he doubted Harry would be back anytime soon."

Mark called Tom who came over about half an hour later. After a short meeting between them Norm drove Tom to the Dursley home.

Petunia Dursley answered the door with, "May I help you?" the coldness in her voice indicating the answer should be no.

"Yes I'm Norm Bowen and this is my supervisor Dr. Covey. I treated Harry Potter when he injured his hand three days ago after school and my son reports Harry hasn't been to school since. I thought I'd better check on him to make sure I didn't miss something."

"Who is it Pet?" came a loud voice from inside the house.

"It's a Mr. Bowen and his supervisor come to check up on Harry."

"Tell those busybodies the boy is fine and send him away. We don't need useless do-gooders checking on that fr╔ boy."

Petunia winced when Vernon almost slipped but when she looked at them it appeared they hadn't heard Vernon's slipup. Officiously she said, "As you've no doubt heard Harry is fine. Have a nice day," before shutting the door in their faces.

Back in Norm's car the two sat for a moment lost in their own thoughts, before Mark collected himself and drove off. "Drive to your place, It's closer. I need to make a few calls before we go and grab some muscle. It's time for Dr. Covey to take the lead. However I want to revisit the Dursleys with a Bobby or two at my shoulder.

An hour later they returned with an escort. "Allow us sir. It's generally quicker," one of the officers said.

Petunia again answered the door only to gasp at the two officers standing before her. "Mrs. Dursley?" the Matron asked.

"Yes."

"I am WPC Sandmaier and this is PC Angel. I believe the two men behind us introduced themselves earlier tonight. May we step inside and hold our discussions there rather then on these steps?"

"Of course, come in quickly," Petunia said glancing around to see who had noticed the two officers entering her home not realizing their marked police car parked in front would inform all just who was visiting.

"Yes, well you're a bit late roomy they just arrived. You should have stopped them before they left. Now, I've got to go deal with them," They all heard a male voice coming from another room say.

A moment later a severely overweight man appeared from where the voice came asking, "Why are you bothering us?"

PC Angel knew this man having had fellow officers comment about a few run-ins with Dursley and he also had a good guess who was on the other end of that phone call. By prior agreement WPC Sandmaier took the lead on dealing with him knowing the man had trouble with women in authority, while he stood by taking notes ready to assist, more when than if things went badly.

"Mr. Dursley?" WPC Sandmaier asked.

"Obviously," Vernon replied his face already turning red.

"Doctor Covey requested our assistance to check on a patient of his, one Harry Potter age eight whom he stated was under your guardianship. He also stated your wife refused him access on your word. Is all this correct?"

"No, I don't believe we've ever taken the boy to see a doctor have we Pet?" Vernon replied not realizing the implicating statement he'd just made.

WPC Sandmaier looked down towards the paper in her hand.

"Let me see that," Vernon said roughly snatching the paper out of her hand.

WPC Sandmaier immediately stepped back out of Vernon's reach saying, "Mr. Dursley please return that."

"Oh, do be quiet girly before I have you reassigned like those other busybodies that interfered," Vernon said off-handedly while studying the paper in his hand. Not noticing the micro smile flash on PC Angel's face as he recorded the conversation in his small notebook.

"Mr. Dursley that is crown property. I demand you return it now," WPC Sandmaier said formally.

"This is all garbage. Now get out and go get some of those lay-a-bouts off the street and stop bothering us hard working people!" Vernon yelled spittle flying as he tore up the paper throwing it towards the trash bin.

Petunia looked on knowing it wouldn't turn out well when the female officer took the lead. That look turned to one of horror when after tearing up the paperwork Vernon approached the female officer and grabbed her obviously intending to throw her out of the house.

Unfortunately for Vernon WPC Sandmaier was well versed in hand to hand combat while Vernon was more than a few years and stone removed from his time as a member of the Smeltings wrestling team. Ten seconds after laying hands on her he found himself face down while several parts of his body were radiating pain.

With her husband down Petunia moved to attack WPC Sandmaier with, of all things, a kitchen knife. PC Angel intervened breaking Petunia's wrist in the process of disarming her.

A quick call over his radio later had an ambulance and backup officers racing to Number 4 Privet Drive this time everyone arrived with sirens blazing insuring the neighborhood was aware of the problems Petunia and Vernon were experiencing.

The first car to respond included Vernon's "Roomie" who PC Angel separated for a quick word. "Inspector I already have evidence of you breaking regulations by calling a suspect to warn him of our visit. That same suspect tore our warrant to pieces and attacked WPC Sandmaier forcing her to take him down. His wife then attacked WPC Sandmaier with a knife. Forget he's your "Roomie" and be a professional officer," left unsaid was unless you want your conduct under review. A hard look later PC Angel got a nod of agreement.

"Status?" the Inspector called out.

"Living room and kitchen are secure we need to have the upstairs checked. Information is there should be two boys eight years old living here in addition to these two."

"Right PC Angel you check upstairs. Yell if you need help but I'll assume you can handle two eight year olds."

Angel made his way carefully up the stairs working his way around the landing opening each door as he passed it until he was at the last closed door. Opening that door he was met with a wall of sound caused by a large lad playing video games. He had to walk in and shut off the TV before the boy even noticed him.

"Hey turn that back on I was winning!" the boy yelled.

"Come on lad you're needed downstairs," P Angel said firmly.

"Yea, like you can tell me what to do in my own home," came the reply as the lad reached for the TV to turn it back on.

"Do you really want to do this the hard way?" PC Angel asked staring the boy down. Seeing the boy struggle off the bed and onto his feet Angel stepped back out of the room always making sure to be out of reach. It wouldn't do to have to manhandle an eight year old, as the boy cleared the bedroom door Angel motioned towards the stairs.

"Found this one upstairs playing video games. No one else was up there," Angel announced coming down the stairs behind the boy.

"So that was what all that racket was. I was just about to send you some help when it stopped," the Inspector said.

Seeing his father face down and his mother being attended to by medics Dudley asked, "What did you do to my Folks?" as he rushed over only to be stopped and herded into the living room by one of the uniformed officers who'd arrived in the second group.

"I take it that was not the boy you were here to check on?"

"No sir, I believe his name is Dudley. May I ask him a few questions about Harry?" Norm Bowen asked.

A head nod later Norm entered the living room PC Angel following along still taking notes as Norm asked, "Dudley where is Harry?"

"Dad locked him in his room after I smartened him up for getting me red carded."

"There were no locked rooms upstairs," PC Angel interjected.

"Not up with us normal people. He's in his cupboard where freaks like him belong," Dudley said as if it was common knowledge.

Norm exited the living room with all eyes following his movement as he walked over to the locked cupboard under the stairs. Seeing the lock PC Angel asked for the key and Petunia's head turned to look at Vernon who shook his head no. "Note the woman indicated the gentleman has the key and he refused to co-operate," Angel said glancing at the inspector who nodded. Angel took his baton to the lock knocking it and the attaching hardware to the floor on his second swing.

Opening the cupboard door he got on his knees and bent over entering momentarily before backing out quickly saying, "Dr. Covey I think you're needed here."

After a quick look inside Dr. Covey backed out saying, "Get me your crash bag. I'll also need at least one bag of plasma if you have any with you."

Hearing the urgency in his tone both ambulance attendants abandoned Petunia Dursley heading for the front door.

"What about her?" Vernon's "Roomie" asked concerned about Petunia.

"She's stable with only a broken wrist and will live. He may not," was Dr. Covey's reply.

Once he had the crash bag He removed several items before heading back into the cupboard occasionally calling out for more items that one of the attendants was quick to pass through the open door. Finally with the attendant's assistance Dr. Covey carefully pulled Harry and the thin baby's mattress he was still laying on out of the cupboard. The attendants then used a scoop stretcher to pick up Harry and his mattress taking both to the Greater Whinging A&C with Dr. Covey attending to Harry the entire way.

It was two days later before Dr. Tom Covey found the free time to relax and talk with his friend and associate Norman Bowen "I'll admit that boy is in better shape and healing faster than I thought possible."

How bad was he?" Norm asked the question he was afraid to hear the answer to.

"Norm, your actions that day saved the boy's life. Never doubt that. I can't prove this but I feel if we'd been one or heaven forbid two or more days later we'd be attending a funeral. I spent four hours that night in A&C with a second doctor assisting. Norm we lost him twice that first night. The first time his heart stopped the scar on his head split wide open with a black tar like substance flowing out causing someone to scream. I had to detail one nurse to just keeping his head clean. We got his heart restarted and thought he was stabilized so we started to catalog his injuries when it stopped again causing us to re-stabilize him before finishing up. Despite our best efforts I firmly believe the only reason young Harry is still with us is the Lord wasn't ready for him and the devil wouldn't take him," Dr. Covey said.

Meanwhile in a Scottish castle that housed a school the headmaster relaxed. His monitoring devices had alarmed five days ago then again two days ago just before he left to attend a meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards. Knowing they'd gone off multiple times in the past and every time he checked with the squib he had living near by she'd reported Harry was fine. He left intending to deal with it upon his return but when he'd returned they indicated everything was stable. Reassured he went about his other duties. Pleased the situation had resolved itself he made a mental note to yet again reduce the sensitivity of his detectors as they had obviously had yet another false alarm not realizing after all the reductions this final one essentially turned them off.

Harry's living situation was slow to resolve itself, which for Harry wasn't a bother as he spent most of the fall first in Greater Whinging Hospital where they realized he didn't need glasses anymore before moving him into a group home undergoing rehabilitation while his relatives situation was resolved.

HPF

Two months later Norman Bowen looked up to see his friend and defacto boss enter his office at Crawley town FC causing him to exclaim, "I can't believe it Tom they've put Harry back with the Dursleys!"

"I know Norm, but they had a great barrister who was able to convince the Judge their son exaggerated his claims and given all the prior complaints against them were "lost" the Judge had to rule as he did. However it's not all bad. That PC Angel was able to get co-custody and I petitioned for and was granted medical custody. Thus both the PC and I can visit their home at any time to check on Harry and I have to be informed of any injuries Harry receives and excluding emergency situations I'm the only one allowed to authorize any treatment I feel is medically advised including treatment for mental health issues. Speaking of which given his age and diminutive size I've gotten agreement to start him on a course of HGH treatment. It should bring him up to the correct size for his age in six months or so, but he'll need to exercise to optimize his results," Tom replied a bit of a smile on his face.

"What we need to do is get him on a football development squad once he's fit enough. That will help with his exercise and give us another lever on the Dursley's," Tom commented to his friend.

"That should be do-able. Hopefully come summer he'll be well enough to play on our U9 squad. Best get with PC Angel, he can use his co-custody to register Harry that will avoid any problems with the Dursleys," Norman said hoping Harry would be able to return to pre-injury form without too many problems.

Harry's rehabilitation lasted through the winter. At first he was taking classes at the rehab center as he was in no shape to attend Little Whinging Primary School. Accommodations were made that allowed Harry to continue his studies monitored by the Hospital Staff. When teachers at Little Whinging complained that the staff was assisting Harry, as his work was far superior to his previous work. Several were allowed to test him with only a nurse in the room who stood behind Harry where she could monitor his condition while being unable to assist him. When they questioned him about why he was doing so much better he explained he received a beating every time he did better than Dudley they understood the situation they'd overlooked.

Spending Christmas with Nicholas Angel or Nick as he was told to call him when he was out of uniform allowed him to miss Dudley's Aunt Marge's standard Christmas visit. This along with actually getting his own presents on Christmas made this Harry's best Christmas ever. Though visiting London with Nick, Robert and Norman Bowen to see West Ham play Manchester United might have helped. The resemblance between Harry's red and white Crawley Town FC jacket and Manchester United team colors managed to garner a few odd looks however as it had "Crawley Town FC" in big letters on the back along with a good size red and white shield on his left chest most just smiled. Crawley Town was so far down the FA ladder most weren't sure how many levels down one needed to go to find them. Of course the two walking crutches he used to steady himself eased his acceptance with the West Ham fans around them. They jokingly tried to entice Harry to support The Hammers laughing when he finally announced, "Crawley Town forever!" knowing they would never stop backing their beloved Hammers either, even when getting married a woman might take her husband's name but she would never switch allegiance from her beloved football team.

After the holidays Harry found himself back with the Dursleys. This time his bedroom was Dudley's second bedroom that he'd been using to store his old and broken toys in. They'd cleaned it up just enough to put a small bed, dresser and wardrobe in it. Harry was doing his rehabilitation after school and on weekends. "I can't see wasting time hauling someone as worthless as you over to that rehab place just to waste more government money. They take enough of my wages as is. You can lay in that bed and get better on your own," Vernon announced the third weekend of Harry's rehabilitation.

When Dr. Covey received word Harry had missed two appointments he visited Harry wanting to insure he was healthy. Harry assured him he was feeling fine but his uncle felt it was a waste of his time to take Harry back and forth. The meeting that followed between Dr. Covey, PC Angel and Vernon Dursley was shocking for Vernon. He'd thought with Harry back under his roof he was back in charge. A notion both Dr. Convey and PC Angel were happy to change. Petunia would now pick up Harry and Dudley from school then drop Harry at rehabilitation. Vernon would pick him up after work. That got Harry out of the Dursleys for most of the day.

PC Angel took to randomly dropping by at night after he caught them making him do housework one Saturday evening after a full day of rehab. He rather firmly put a stop to it. When Vernon yet again complained about the hassle and additional cost Nick, on his way home from patrol duty began picking up Harry after rehab bringing him home further upsetting Vernon as there was now a marked police car stopping by his home on a regular basis.

Once Harry finished Rehab Harry found himself spending his after school time doing conditioning drills and Sundays playing football for the Crawley Panthers U9 squad with his cousin who lasted all of three games before quitting. Petunia Dursley was upset at the nutritional guidelines she'd been handed yet again having looked forward to Harry's special meals ending when Harry finished rehab. Every time he caught sight of Harry eating something different Vernon ranted about having to feed the boy a special diet. Though looking over the guidelines she gleamed some satisfaction she might be able to feed him mostly the same meals. However the boy's portions would be noticeably smaller then the ones her growing boy needed and along with the dessert restrictions might sufficiently appease Vernon. Seeing the notebook Harry carried labeled "Crawley Town FC" she asked, "Boy why do you have that notebook?" knowing Dudley would want one from his favorite team.

"Oh I'm in training so I need to record everything I eat, weigh myself at the same time every day and write that down too, I log my workouts with the exercise bands, I also need to record the time I go to bed and the time I wake up if they are outside of the times they've given me. Mr. Bowen said I needed to do this so they can have a base something or other."

"I wish they'd spoken to me. I do those things for Dudley," Petunia said exasperated at yet more records being kept of her nephew. Though if the truth was known her mental notes on Dudley mostly consisted of what would start a tantrum and what would stop one.

The few weekends Harry and Nick were both free Nick would pick up Harry when his shift ended on Friday dropping him off Monday morning at school. During those weekends Nick introduced Harry to running and weight training with Norm Bowen's approval and guidance. The big thrill for Harry though was the Crawley Town starting goalkeeper working one on one with him on a few of those Saturdays showing him little tricks and training routines specifically tailored for goalkeepers.

When his teammates commented Harry was so good in goal that the other teams had started bringing everyone but their goal keeper up past midfield Harry and the Crawley Panthers striker came up with a play toward the end of their season not telling anyone about it. The next game as they returned to the pitch after halftime Harry stopped by one of the linesmen and gave him a heads up. About five minutes later Harry stopped a soft shot and quickly booted the ball as hard as he could towards mid-field instead of passing it to one of the backs like he'd been doing all season. The striker had been coming back and was half way to Harry when he saw the save. He took of running and when Harry kicked the ball he was flying towards the other goal. While keeping an eye on the last defender to insure he stayed on side until he heard Harry's kick. The ball landed a good three meters in front of him and he was able to dribble it into the box and fire a hard shot past their goalie for his second goal of the game. They were able to do it in a few more games before the other teams started assigning at least one defender to cover Crawley's striker so their goaltender wouldn't be left alone.

It was the weekend after Harry's birthday and Harry was at Nick's enjoying a Dursley free weekend when a knock at the door drew Nick away. "Mr. Angel?" the man at the door asked.

"Yes can I help you?"

"We were told Mr. Harry Potter might be here."

"And your business Mr.╔," Nick asked clear asking for his name.

"My apologizes, I am James Nickerson and my associate is Harold Alexander. We represent Southampton Football Academy and we'd like to offer Harry Potter a position in our academy," The man said holding out his credentials for Nick to see.

"Come in and we can discuss this. I admit to being a bit surprised given Harry has just turned nine," Nick replied escorting the men into his living room where Harry was.

"Normally we'd wait a few more years but Tim Flowers was very complementary regarding Harry's talent after he'd attended the first session of our goalkeeper camp this summer. From conversations Tim related to us along with our research we've just finished up indicated there were some family issues that we might assist with. Both Tim and the matron who monitored the students staying over the two weeks said his maturity level is high suggesting he might be able to deal with the separation from his family which is the main reason we normally do not recruit this young. That and it will require special dispensation from the Football Association. Something our lawyers feel should be granted provided we are able to make a suitable case and everyone involved agrees it is in young Harry's best interest."

It took up to the start of school but a host family was found that all involved approved of. The Dursley's couldn't wait to sign away all of their responsibilities to Nick thereby eliminating anyone bothering them and their perfectly normal lives. Once visiting rights and doctors notifications were worked out both Nick and Dr. Covey signed their agreements which unsurprisingly were far more involved that the one with the Dursleys.

Due to his reducing the sensitivity of his detectors numerous times over the years along with the amount of Harry's blood that had soaked into the cupboard floor Dumbledore would not know Harry had left the protection he'd erected at the Dursley's home until his Hogwarts letter went out years later.

Harry quickly fell into the routine of schoolwork with football practice twice a week and at least one game every weekend. The first time he was benched for low academics was also the last time. Harry realized that, unlike the Dursley home, it was low grades that would get him in trouble. Harry quickly progressed to become one of the top students in his school while making his mark as the starting goalkeeper for the clubs U10 squad. A position he would hold without interruption as he moved to the U11 squad.

Harry also flourished outside of school and football. Initially the Creeveys had decided being a host family would be a good source of additional income. Milk deliverymen didn't earn a whole lot and with two young boys in the house the finances were already feeling the pinch. However Harry quickly became more like an older cousin living with them than a boarder. Nicholas Angel took up a role as an uncle to the two Creevey boys quickly incorporating them in to his outings with Harry. Dennis being only a year younger was easy to accommodate but occasionally special arrangements were required to deal with Dennis who was three years Harry junior.

In such a caring environment Harry's accidental magic totally disappeared. His home life was great and his coaches were constantly reminding all their players outbursts of temper were not appropriate on or off the pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2

Of course fate had to intervene. On the morning of July 24th 1991 Anna Creevey called out, "Harry I found a letter for you on the front stoop when I went to get the mornings paper," Passing him an odd feeling letter when he entered the kitchen for breakfast. Harry opened it passing it without reading to Anna Creevey who glanced through it to determine it was age appropriate for Harry before passing it back to him.

"Oh this is good," Harry exclaimed continuing in an officious voice, "There's a bunch of official looking stuff then the funny stuff starts, "Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment," Harry took a look at the enclosed list and broke up laughing. At Anna's raised eyebrow he controlled his laughter before continuing, "The guys went all out this year. Doing it just before my birthday to throw me off and you need to read this list of supplies; Robes, Standard book of spells Grade 1, a Pointy Hat, Wand, well of course I'll need one of those to do magic. Oh I can bring an owl, cat, or toad. Oh this is good; you are reminded I am not allowed my own broomstick! I guess it's the upper levels that have to clean the place then," Harry ended again breaking up laughing at the perceived prank.

Anna Creevey reached for the letter and list waiting for Harry's nod of acquiescence before taking it and actually reading it for herself. She had to admit this was a well-planned and prepared prank. If it had been a bit more believable she could see it working. "Oh, Harry don't forget to send them an owl in reply," Anna teased.

A laughed out Harry only smiled at her before helping with the breakfast cleanup as the two younger ones headed off for some playtime. "You know when I ask who sent this they're going to breakup laughing at me."

"So don't ask, if they ask any questions just act like you never received it. The pranksters will be watching intently to see your reaction and if you don't have one they'll soon give themselves away."

"You're right," Harry replied. Once the last dish was put away he added, "Well I'm off today is going to be a long one, conditioning then a bit of tactics with a mock game at the end."

"Don't forget I'm holding dinner for you so come straight home," Anna said as Harry headed up to get his kit back before catching a bus to the academy.

Harry's reply of "okay," echoed down the stairs bringing a smile to Anna's face.

The following day Nick was relating the story of Harry's invitation to his co-workers when Inspector Stubbins interrupted him asking to have a private word. "Nick what did you say the boy's name was again?"

"Harry Potter."

"Bloo…, Nick don't say anymore about the invitation and definitely don't ever mention Harry's last name unless you have to. Also if you've got a way to reach Harry and anyone else that may know about this let them know to keep this quiet."

"I'm seeing him later today. So I'll tell him then."

"I'm going with you," The Inspector said inviting herself along.

"What's going on? Why do I think you know a lot more about this than I do?"

"Because I do. Don't ask I'll tell Harry and let him decide it's his secret to share or not."

"Alright our meeting today is right when I get off. He has a light training day at the academy and actually ends his day about the same time," Nick said suddenly thinking 'What if that wasn't a joke letter?'

Once by himself Nick called Anna asking "Anna is it okay if I spend a few hours with Harry after picking him up today? I know we were due to come straight there but something has come up and a friend needs to talk with him in private."

"What's up Nick?"

"Not sure I was just talking about something he said yesterday and I have a co-worker who wants to talk with Harry about it."

Anna thought for a moment then said, "There was another letter on the stoop this morning," She heard Nick make a comment to someone.

"Put it out of sight for now, Hopefully Harry will let us know what's going on tonight," Nick replied a few moments later.

"You don't know?"

No, my friend supposedly can explain everything to Harry, which she'll do tonight. After that she said it's up to Harry who he tells."

"Is she trustworthy?" Anna asked concerned.

"Yes,"

"Then we'll see you two tonight then. Are you taking him out to eat?"

Another side conversation occurred before Nick replied, "Yes, we will do that."

"Okay…see you afterwards then. Don't keep Harry out too late," Anna said before hanging up her phone.

Harry left practice mumbling, as he still had no idea who had pranked him. He'd followed Anna's advice, not dropping any hints and waiting for the prankster to reveal himself either by teasing him or asking probing questions. He was surprised when he spotted Nick with a female police officer by his side both leaning on Nick's car talking while they waited for him.

"Hi Nick, what's up?" Harry asked approaching them. He'd expected Nick but a woman being with him was a first.

"If you're willing Inspector Stubbins wants to have a word with you."

"Anna is expecting me to come right home," Harry replied wondering just what he'd done to warrant a visit from another officer.

"I called her up and she okayed this as long as we fed you. So where do you want to eat?"

"Can we grab some pizza and go to Mayflower Park. I want to see if there's any cruise ships in port," Harry asked figuring it would be a good indication of how much trouble he was in.

Nick smiled to himself. He'd predicted just this to Inspector Stubbins on the way here. Harry for some unknown reason loved seeing the ships. This was one of the things he planned to ask a Psychologist about if it ever became necessary to take Harry to see one again. However in his own mind he suspected there was still a good bit of escapism in Harry. "Sure we've already decided on what kind we're having so let's go get pizza," Nick said as he started opening car doors.

Inspector Stubbins made small talk with both of them as they ate. Once they were on the last bites of pizza she led Harry down to an empty bit at the water's edge. Nick slipped on his uniform jacket and hat before taking up a guard position out of normal hearing range. The sight of two officers in uniform would insure the discussion was uninterrupted.

Once the two of them were settled in Inspector Stubbins took a deep breath before saying, "Harry the two letters you received inviting you to Hogwarts are real."

Harry looked to her in shock before hesitatingly asking, "Are, are you?"

Cutting him off she replied, "No I am not. My Husband however was. In fact I remember him mentioning your mum and dad as classmates."

"Wow," Harry replied unable to say more as he took in this fantastic revelation.

Inspector Stubbins was lost in her memories as she waited for Harry to come to grips with the news.

Nick was getting concerned at the motionless duo, finally approaching to speaking distance he asked, "Harry are you okay?"

"Just spiffing," Harry replied. Allowing Nick to know whatever she'd told him had definitely knocked him off kilter for a moment.

"Got some questions do you?" Inspector Stubbins asked returning to the present at Nick's question.

"One or two," Harry allowed.

Two hours later it was totally dark when Nick again approached saying, "It's time we were getting Harry back. I don't want Anna to worry too much."

"You're right. There's just so much to take in," Harry replied.

"Sleep on what we've talked about today and I'll meet with you again tomorrow if you want. Now it is your decision who you tell. As you don't live with blood relatives my suggestion would be to let tell Nick and between the two of you decided about telling anyone else."

HPF

Tuesday July 30

It took until the day before Harry's birthday for something other than an envelope to appear and when it did everyone was wishing the envelopes had continued. The family including Harry were eating dinner when the front door to their row house boomed, there really wasn't another word for it, causing Patrick Creevey to rush for it just as a second boom was cut short by their front door crashing on to the entryway floor.

"Blo… Heck we have a doorbell! There's no need to breakdown my door," Pat yelled approaching the door just catching his language at the last instant. All he needed was Colin to start saying 'Bloody Hell' Anna would skin him alive if that happened again.

"Sorry bot that. I'm here to pickup young Harry and take him shopping for his Hogwarts stuff," The very large man said as he stepped into their home.

In the kitchen Anna was rushing the kids out the back door to a neighbors where they ran in yelling, "Dial 999 someone just broke into our house,"

Once she was sure the children had made it to safety she followed the kids with a shout of "Gone" to let her husband know he was the only one left in their home. It was a plan they'd come up with incase of a fire but it worked in this instance too.

Hearing his wife's shout Pat knew all he had to do was get himself safely away. When the intruder turned to pick up the front door that was Pat's cue and he rushed out through the back door before circling around to a vantage point were he could watch their home and still get away should the man exit looking for him. He watched and waited for the police who arrived within moments. The house they were called to was obvious as the intruder had let the door fall back to the floor when he'd heard the rear door slam behind Pat.

"Sir exit the building and lay face down on the sidewalk!" an officer called out using a bullhorn.

"I din't mean no harm," The large man said turning to face the police.

"Sir exit the building and lay face down on the sidewalk!" the officer repeated.

The large man looked around and saw four people in uniform facing him. He realized he could take them should it come to a fight but there were kids watching close enough to get hurt despite their parents best efforts to herd them away. Wanting to insure the safety of those kids he carefully laid facedown.

The police first tried to handcuff the man behind his back without success before one of them resorted to putting several of the wire tie type handcuffs together allowing them to restrain him. Then they guided him to a sitting position before asking, "Sir what is your name?"

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Where do you live Mr. Hagrid?"

"Hog…," Rubeus started to say before he stopped realizing the Statute of Secrecy forbid him saying much more than his name to these people.

The PC in charge recognized their suspect was clamming up activating his radio he said, "Need an ID on a Rubeus Hagrid roughly 3.4 meters in height weight at least 30 stone. No, I'm not joking nor have I been drinking. We are going to need the van to transport this one."

"Just sit still sir. There's a wagon on the way and we'll get this all sorted out down at the station," Another PC said knowing it was best to bring him in if only to insure everyone saw him.

Two hours later the Police were contemplating their next move. Their suspect one Rubeus Hagrid had no record of any type they could find. If he wasn't sitting in one of their cells they would have said he didn't exist. His Devon accent was so strong and authentic they were concentrating their search for any record of him there. As luck would have it a man walked up to the desk sergeant asking, "Do you have a Hagrid in custody?"

The sergeant looked at the oddly dressed man who held out an old Scotland Yard ID card thinking 'Screaming yellow shirt, Neon green jumper, with purple stripped pants, and trainers? He must be colorblind and honestly who wears a jumper in this heat? Well this isn't my problem' the desk sergeant thought and with an internal grin asked, "Did you say Hagrid?"

"Yes a Rubeus Hagrid."

"Right sir that's Inspector Roberts case. He'll be the man you need to talk with. Have a seat and I'll have him come talk with you," The desk sergeant said picking up his phone.

When he received the call and the coded message contained in it Inspector Roberts debated with himself. What he wanted to do would push protocol to the limit but if he was right it would workout great. If not well he'd best be right. Calling two PCs over he told them what was up. The three entered the reception area asking, "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," the colorful man replied standing up.

"This way sir," Roberts said leading him into an interview room.

After having had two of their number carted off with animal bites just from searching Rubeus Hagrid's coat they weren't going to take any chances with anyone that knew him. After all who carries an owl, dormice, food including a birthday cake, some really odd coins, and last but not least a pink umbrella in their coat?

"I've been told you are here to see Rubeus Hagrid?" Roberts asked.

"Yes, I'm Arthur Weasley," Arthur said again flashing the out of date badge identifying his as working for Scotland Yard. Arthur hadn't realized identification badges sometimes change and after ten years his had become out of date enough to raise warning flags.

"Very good sir. However we need to search you before taking you back into the holding cells to meet him."

"What is going on?" Arthur asked confused. In the past his badge had allowed him to be brought to the proper authorities to deal with the issue.

"Sorry sir new security procedures," one of the officers approaching him said with a 'what can you do' shrug of his shoulders.

Seeing no way out of it Arthur complied panic only hitting him when his wand was discovered and removed. Next thing he realized he was in a cell with Hagrid.

HPF

With a sheet of plywood from the local DIY store nailed over their former front door and everyone inside and settled into bed Patrick Creevey looked toward his wife saying, "You did great getting everyone to safety. It allowed me to get out quickly allowing the police to handle it."

"From what I saw watching from the Whites' front room he appeared to regret what happened," Anna Creevey replied.

"I agree but we didn't know that at the time," Turning to the three boys watching him he added, "You boys did the right thing too having Mrs. White call the police. They're trained to deal with situations like that, we are not." The boys smiled at the praise glad they'd done the right thing.

Later than night as they lay in bed Patrick said, "Let's hope this didn't upset the boys too bad or we're in for a long night," A bit of cuddling later Pat felt his wife fall asleep in his arms. He whispered "Good Night Love," before following her into dreamland.

HPF

Wednesday July 31

Minerva McGonagall was concerned as she sat down to break her evening's fast. Over her protests Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had sent Hagrid off yesterday afternoon to personally deliver Harry Potter's acceptance letter before taking him for his school supplies. When he hadn't returned as planned she'd asked Arthur Weasley to check on him. Then this morning Molly Weasley had floo called her to report Arthur had not returned home after going to check on Hagrid. With Albus now gone for a few days doing his political thing with the International Confederation of Wizards it fell to her to find out what was going on. Done with her meal she retreated to her room where she donned her muggle traveling attire.

After a walk through the castle and grounds to Hogwarts outer gate Minerva apparated to an apparition point close by the address she had before making her way to Harry's residence as listed on her copy of the sheet from the automatically addressed acceptance letters. She found two men working on a door while three boys looked on. One of the boys she realized was the spitting image of James Potter a beloved alumni of her Hogwarts house who during his Hogwarts years was, along with his friends, a frequent visitor in her office for one offense or another. "Harry?" she asked approaching him only to see the boy in question send the other two boys ducking past the two men into the house before following them, "Harry Potter wait," she called out moving to follow him only to find her way blocked by one of the men.

"Madam, stay where you are. I'm Police Constable Nicholas Angel and should you proceed I will have to take you into custody for trespassing and harassment of a minor child."

Minerva complied wondering just why there was a policeman here. Anticipating his next question she said, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of a private school and I am here to ensure Mr. Potter received his invitation to my school and among several other things, determine if a Rubeus Hagrid has been here."

"Aye, Harry has received your invite and who do you think broke our door?" The second man said speaking up.

"Oh dear, where is Hagrid now."

"Everyone is fine, thank you for asking and the last I saw of your Mr. Hagrid he was being carted away by a few of the local officers. Now if you don't mind we need to finish putting this new door in."

"I have just a few more questions if you don't mind. Did Hagrid take Mr. Potter for his school supplies?" Minerva asked knowing if these two had met Hagrid it was likely they knew of at least Hogwarts.

"You mean to say those weren't prank letters? Sure looked like it to all of us," The man still in the door stated.

Minerva was trying to piece together what had happened. After stopping her from approaching Harry the Policeman had stepped off to the side and let the other man deal with her. At the time she thought he was just being polite. Turning to look at him she realized he'd taking up a flanking position from which he could attack without her realizing it until it was too late. Muttering curses for getting so lax she decided to ignore the policeman instead asking the man by the door, "May I speak privately with Mr. Potter?"

"No Madam, after yesterday's events no one we don't know and trust will be alone with any of the boys."

"But I need to speak with him privately," She insisted.

"Not going to happen now will you leave peacefully or do we do this the hard way?" the man asked firmly.

Minerva knew it was time to cut her losses and return to deal with Harry Potter later. Deciding to see if she could help Hagrid she asked, "Can you direct me to the local police station so I may check on Hagrid?"

While Pat Creevey gave her directions Nick Angel radioed the station to expect her visit smiling as he did so.

Once she'd left the two men returned to their task of putting in a far more solid front door than the previous one.

The desk sergeant looked down at the note he'd just been handed. His sigh was well justified a bit later when a woman walked in wearing a floor length full skirt, her hair was pulled back in a severe bun, and she wore a plaid shawl draped across her body left shoulder to right hip. "Can I help you Madam?"

Her mood rapidly got worse as she walked to the police station. Not only had she been unsuccessful in talking with Harry she now had to deal with the English Government. Looking at the man she replied, "I shouldn't have expected a Sassenach like you to understand my dress. I am Lady Minerva McKinney McGonagall first-born daughter of the McKinney clan chief, Widow of the heir to the clan chief of Clan McGonagall. I am here to retrieve my loyal retainer one Rubeus Hagrid."

"Lady McGonagall, Mr. Hagrid is being held for destruction of property and unlawful entry."

"I need to see him."

"Madam," the desk sergeant started only to be interrupted.

"Sir to you I am Lady Minerva McGonagall. I was honored to be invested by your Queen as a Lady Companion of the Most Ancient and Noble Order of the Thistle for my service to Queen and Country. Now either take me to my retainer or bring him here, either way works for me."

The desk sergeant was never happier to hear the voice of his Chief Inspector from behind him but was surprised when the voice said in a shocked tone, "Am Freiceadan Dubh t-aingeal"

"Not a bad attempt for a Sassenach but please refrain from speaking it again as I can tell it's not your milk language."

"Forgive me Lady McGonagall it was something I picked up from tales my wife told our daughter."

"If a daughter of the Heather found you worthy then it's forgivable," She replied.

"Lady McGonagall if you will supply us with contact information so we don't lose track of Mr. Hagrid we will gladly release him into your custody. Mr. Weasley however will need to stay with us until we resolve the issue of the old and possibly fake Police ID card he used to try and gain access to Mr. Hagrid," The Chief Inspector said.

Minerva thought for a moment before replying, "I am an acquaintance of Mr. Weasley. I suggest you contact Scotland Yard. I believe him to be one of their independent agents I suspect he may not have received his new ID card yet."

"Yes my Lady," The chief inspector said as Minerva passed him a business card that had the muggle contact information for the school printed on it. Something a muggle student had suggested a few years back.

"You are a not member of either of my clans so I am not "Your Lady," but merely "Lady McGonagall."

"Yes Lady McGonagall, I apologize for mis-speaking," while thinking, 'I need to get her out of here I haven't been so wrong footed since grade school.'

It took roughly ten minutes but soon Hagrid appeared minus his coat. "Hi…," He started to say only to be cut off by Minerva's glare wanting to avoid him saying anything inappropriate.

"Hagrid do you have everything you arrived here with?" Minerva asked knowing he never went far without his coat.

"No, they took me coat."

A glance towards the crowd of watching officers soon had Hagrid's coat produced. "We had to throw out the various meats, breads, and cake. We also turned the dormice, owl, and other creatures over to the RSPCA and treated the officers that found them for the bites they received."

"Were just nips, the wee critters didn't mean harm. They just needed a bit of calming down," Hagrid offered.

"Be that as it may, everything else we found is on the table including your umbrella. You'll need to sign a receipt for those items then you are free to go. You'll also be pleased to know, after a bit of digging though their records, Scotland Yard claimed Mr. Weasley as one of theirs. He should be released shortly," The desk Sergeant, said as he watched Hagrid sign for his things before re-stowing them in his coat.

McGonagall nodded her understanding while thinking this was probably the first cleaning Hagrid's coat had undergone in decades. Once Hagrid was ready she escorted him out before apparating them to Hogwarts gate.

With the two out the door the desk Sergeant said, "Sir what was that you called her before quickly complying with her wishes."

"You mean 'Am Freiceadan Dubh t-aingeal?'"

"That was it."

"You would have jumped to make her happy too if you'd known just who she was. My wife was a McCabe, a true Scottish Lass. From a young age her mother told tales about that woman. A rough translation of what I said is 'the Black Watch Angel'. I overheard her telling our daughter a few of the tales she'd heard from her mother. Tales that I found a bit hard to believe."

"So you looked her up did you?"

"That I did. And she is a member of the Order of the Thistle. She doesn't look it but she was married just before WWII and her husband died early in the war. For whatever reason she went in to the SOE. One story I was able to confirm is according to her report she, "Encountered a small group of enemy soldiers surrounding a Scottish patrol dispatched same. No injuries to our patrol who were able to continue their operation," Once the war was over they found the German report of the encounter."

"And," the desk Sergeant prompted.

"According to the German report their headquarters received a radio message stating fifty members of the Waffen SS had surrounded a Black Watch patrol and were bringing them in for questioning before their radio suddenly went silent. When a second unit arrived to check why the SS were not responding. They found the entire group save two were not only dead but were destroyed. More that one had to be identified by their pay booklet or dog tag. The patrol they were bringing in was nowhere to be found. The two who survived only lasted long enough to tell the story of a ghost dressed in black moving thorough them leaving death and dismemberment in it's wake before they succumbed to their injuries. So yes I did whatever she wanted. Oh and don't even dream of insulting her in the presence of a member of the Black Watch. A mate told me the ladies from Hell adopted her once they found out who'd saved them. They consider her the head Lady from Hell."

"Holy…" The sergeant bit off the rest as the Chief Inspector was a bit old school about off color language.

"I totally agree. My wife told me one of her favorite sayings goes something like, "We din't build Haden's wall to keep the Romans out of Scotland, the Romans built it to keep us out of England."

"Sounds like she's a bit of a heroine figure to the Mrs."

"Yes and to our daughter also. If I wasn't so worried about the problems that could have arisen having her around here for a few more hours. I would have requested she meet the Mrs.," the Chief Inspector said returning to his office.

Once they were back at Hogwarts Hagrid said, "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. I messed everything up."

"Don't be, I blame Albus he let sentiment overrule common sense. Harry obviously has no knowledge of our world. I will visit him tomorrow and straighten things out."

HPF

Thursday Aug 1

Minerva had a new load of administrative paperwork to deal with as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts the next morning. Though if the truth was ever told it was more like she was Headmistress with Albus Dumbledore as a figurehead who showed up for meals and with his occasionally meddling caused her workload to increase, sometimes drastically. It was again dinnertime before she could turn her attention to Harry Potter's still unanswered invitation, apparating to the place she'd left the previous night she made her way back to the house. As she did her confusion mounted. Now that she had time to think she realized this house was a step down from the one she'd watched almost ten years ago and none of the adults she'd met appeared to be related to those same people.

Knocking on the door she waited patiently. A minute later the second man she'd talked with yesterday answered her knock. "May I help you?" He asked a bit coldly obviously having also recognized her.

"Yes, I'm here again to talk with Harry Potter about his attending Hogwarts."

"We're just in the middle of dinner. Would it be possible for you to return in an hour?"

"Certainly I'll see you then," Minerva replied walking off pleased she at least had a meeting with Harry scheduled.

Once he'd again shut the door Pat called Nick Angel, "Nick that woman was here again. I sent her away for an hour. Do you think you can get here by the time she returns?"

"I'm on my way. Get everyone but yourself out of the house but have Harry nearby so we can call him over if it's necessary."

"Empty house got it," Pat said before turning to talk with his family about what was going on. As they'd overheard conversation with the woman and his end of the conversation with Nick they were already getting prepared. "Anna same drill as yesterday. I'll call you with an update when I can."

"Be safe," was Anna's only reply.

"I will that's why I delayed and called Nick. I'm not going to be alone with her and if it comes to it neither will Harry."

Minerva arrived back to the house an hour later on the dot. The door opened at her knock and she was shown into the living room where the man who had moved to cover her yesterday stood to greet her. Looking around and seeing no one else in the room she asked, "Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Near by, once you've convinced us it is safe for you to be around him I'll send for him," the man from the door replied.

"I introduced myself yesterday but in case it slipped your mind I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School. May I know your names or is this some intimidation tactic you are trying?"

"Ah no, just a result of us being careful. I am Patrick Creevey Harry's host father," Pat said a bit embarrassed at being wrong footed by this woman.

"And I am Police Constable Nicholas Angel, Harry's co-guardian. Missing from this group is Dr. Covey who is Harry's medical guardian."

"What of the Dursleys?" Minerva asked.

"Harry has not seen any of them since shortly after his ninth birthday. Although they were co-guardians with myself, they have chosen to bow out of his life completely signing their portion of Harry's guardianship to me," Nick said.

"Enough about us. What is this Hogwarts and why should Harry go there?" Pat asked.

Minerva thought for a moment deciding to go with her standard presentation before saying, "Hogwarts is a school to assist Harry in developing his abilities."

"So this witchcraft and wizardry thing is just a cover then? Which team do you represent?" Pat asked.

"Team?" was her confused reply.

"Yes, Harry's in Southampton's development program. So we'd like to know who's trying to poach him," Nick said.

"I'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage. May I assume you read the Hogwarts invitation Harry received?"

"Yes,"

"You read his private mail?"

"Harry has just turned eleven. When it comes to mail from an unknown source he's allowed to open it then the misses or I check it over. If we think it's appropriate then he can read it," Pat said.

"Doesn't he have any privacy?"

"Not much at eleven. It will increase quickly over the next few years but right now not much at all," Pat stated.

"As I can tell I will not be seeing Mr. Potter without your agreement I will explain. Harry Potter is a wizard just as I am a witch. He needs to go to Hogwarts to learn how to harness his magical abilities."

"Is this Hogwarts a boarding school?"

"Yes it is the premier magical school in England if not the Empire."

"Excuse us a moment," Pat said rising and moving to the kitchen. A tactic Minerva had encountered countless times over the course of introducing muggle-borns to the magical world.

In the kitchen Pat started their discussion off, "I say we bring in Harry."

"Bring them all in she hasn't used force and it should be interesting with everyone here. Besides I've got authorization to carry and have it with me so if things go bad, well you know," Nick replied.

A phone call later Anna Creevey entered the living room followed by Dennis, Colin, and acting as rear guard, Harry. As the introductions were being made Minerva found her eyes kept drifting to Harry's forehead. Something both Nick and Anna noted.

While Nick was debating whether to confront her about it or ask Inspector Stubbins instead Anna asked McGonagall, "Just what is your fascination with Harry's forehead?"

"All the depictions in the wizarding world of Harry depict him with a distinctive lighting bolt shaped scar prominent on his forehead."

"I've known Harry since he was eight and he's never had a scar like that on his forehead," Nick Angel replied.

"But he had it when we left him at the Dursley's," Minerva inadvertently stated.

"You were involved with his placement there?" Nick inquired suddenly in officer mode and very interested in this woman and what she knew.

"Nick this is not the time for that. You can discuss that later. I believe we have other things to discuss right now," Anna said firmly.

After the introductions were made McGonagall said, "I need to speak with Harry privately."

"Not going to happen Madam. This is my family; Nick, Pat, and Anna all possess more knowledge of the real world than I do and for Dennis and Colin this is a learning experience," Harry stated.

This muddied her plans. The rules allowed her to tell the family and while these people were not his blood relations they did have legal custody of the boy. "Very well Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, Mr. Angel, as I noted earlier Harry is magical and needs to attend Hogwarts to learn to control his magic or it will cause him problems in the future."

"Right and we are suppose to believe this just on your say so?" Anna asked skeptically.

Minerva reached into a pocket drawing out a stick. Looking at Harry she said, "This is a generic wand if you hold it and say Lumos it will light up allowing everyone to see you have magic. Nox will extinguish it."

Harry took the wand and with "Lumos" it lit he then said, "Nox" and the light went out. As kids will he passed it to Colin, who, to Minerva's astonishment duplicated Harry's feat. Of course Dennis couldn't be left out and when the wand lit for him Minerva settled into a chair.

"Doesn't seem to be unique to Harry. I think your little demonstration is a failure," Nick said.

No, I think it means all three children are magical," Minerva said from her seat.

Nick then tried the wand and it didn't light for him. "You see you are not magical so it doesn't work for you," Minerva stated.

"I disagree, the light seemed to get dimmer with each child I think your battery's worn out," Anna stated.

"But it doesn't use batteries. It's a magical wand," Minerva said shaking her head.

Harry decided to reveal a trick he'd taught Colin and Dennis. Holding his hand out he concentrated for a moment creating a ball of light hovering over his palm.

"Wand-less conjuration. How long have you been able to do that Mr. Potter?" a shocked Minerva exclaimed.

"All my life. It was dark in my cupboard and I needed someway to see and I had this."

"Well it's obvious you will be quite the student," she stated.

"What team is Hogwarts associated with?" Harry asked her.

"I'm sorry I don't understand your question," Minerva asked.

"What team do your football players play for?" Harry elaborated.

"We don't have anyone playing football."

Harry sat back his face incredulous. "Then why the Bl… heck would I want to go there?" Harry asked having to catch and correct his language to avoid Anna's wrath. Unlike Pat it had taken only one slip on Harry's part to learn of her dim view of anything approaching foul language.

"Why to learn magic of course," Minerva said obviously confused at Harry's outburst.

"So not going to happen. I thought Southampton might be able to work out a loan agreement with whatever team your students played for. It would have been easy if they played in the Scottish league and had a good academy program. But without a team I can't go there."

"What do you mean you can not attend? Harry if you do not attend Hogwarts the Ministry for Magic will send Obliviators here to remove all this from your mind and they will bind your magic so you do not have access to it," Minerva asked her voice rising at the thought of something stopping him from attending.

As Harry was shaking his head quietly mumbling about things using words the adults chose not to hear Pat Creevey spoke up, "Harry is under contract to the Southampton Football Club Academy as a developmental player. He can't leave without breaking his contract. Not to mention his season is just starting."

Minerva was familiar with apprenticeships. But this sounded totally different. "Can you explain this contract a bit more please?" she asked.

"Harry has a signed contract with Southampton FC Academy. In fact they just renewed it two weeks ago. For his part he plays on a squad they designate, shows up for all practices and conditioning sessions, and eats according to their guidance," Pat said.

"What does Harry get out of this?"

"I get individualized instruction, a full kit, room and board, and I get to play a whole lot of football with and against really good players which allows me to get better. Oh and if I stay on their team I get to attend St Mary's Independent School for free this coming year," Harry said speaking up for himself.

"Sounds a bit like he's being taken advantage of," Minerva replied a bit of her Scottish temper appearing in her voice.

"Not at all. To get everything he's currently receiving would cost over half my wages a year. When he starts public school my wages wouldn't even cover what he will be receiving," Pat answered.

"What would happen if your family moved for some reason or other?"

"Harry would move in with another host family. Which is what would also happen with our own son Colin if he was in Harry's program and chose to stay."

"Are you telling me a muggle contract is preventing Harry Potter from attending Hogwarts?" Minerva asked the Scottish brogue in her voice becoming a bit thicker.

"That is still his call. Without a good local development team for him to be loaned to Harry would need to break his contract," Pat replied.

Harry decided it was time for him to take over asking, "Can I have a day or two to consider my options?"

A chill raced down Minerva's spine. Normally at this point a prospective student was begging their parents to send them to Hogwarts, just last week a Miss Granger was practically on her knees asking her parents to allow her to attend. The fact it was the student asking to think it over had occurred only twice before in her memory. Both were muggle born the outcomes split one obliviation and one came to Hogwarts, before leaving the magical world after some truly outstanding Owl results.

"By the Ministry of Magic's rules I can allow you 48 hours if all of you promise to keep this information between you. No discussions about magic or mention of Hogwarts with anyone not currently in this room," Minerva said looking at everyone.

"That is acceptable to us would you mind coming Saturday morning say around 9 am?"

"That is acceptable," Minerva replied after a moment's thought.

"Then we will see you Saturday morning," Patrick Creevey said rising from his seat.

Minerva took the cue accompanying her silent host to the front door. Everyone else waited for Pat to return before the discussions began. For everyone but Colin and Dennis bed came quite late while morning came early for everyone allowing plenty of time for more discussion to occur.


	3. Chapter 3

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Saturday Aug 3

Saturday morning an apprehensive Minerva McGonagall returned to the Creevey's home after a Friday full of paperwork at Hogwarts. Walking up to the home she decided it would be best to pick up the Granger girl tomorrow before also picking up Harry and taking the two of them to Diagon Alley. Harry would need all his supplies and she was sure Miss Granger would enjoy a second chance to visit the alley. Hopefully her enthusiasm for the wizarding world would be a positive influence on Harry. She was met at the door by a waiting Nickolas Angel who escorted her to the living room where only Harry awaited her. Minerva smiled to herself; this would certainly reduce the hassle she'd expected to encounter. She was seated and offered tea before Harry dropped his bombshell.

"Professor McGonagall after a long discussion yesterday with the adults that were present and a short one this morning after a night where everyone 'slept on it' I have decided to forgo attending your school I will stay here and continue living my life as before," Harry formally announced.

Minerva sat stunned practically frozen in place for a moment as the ramifications went through her mind. Sure she'd had students refuse to attend before but for 'Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived' to choose obliviation and having his magic bound was unthinkable. "Mr. Potter surely you can't mean this. You are giving up magic! You are denying entrance to the world of your Parents."

Harry looked at her with fortitude beyond his years saying, "While I appreciate the knowledge my parents were not, as my Aunt and Uncle insisted, drunken lay-abouts on the dole. It was still magic that caused their deaths.

I have been working, yes working, the past two years to become a professional football player and while I realized in my head the odds of my success are low I remain highly confident that in four years when I turn fifteen I will be signing a professional football contract. I am not bragging when I say I am the best goalkeeper under the age of fourteen at SFCA and based on the opponents my squad has faced I believe I am the top English goalkeeper in my age group.

"Do what you must Professor. My decision is made. I will not be attending Hogwarts."

The Deputy Headmistress reluctantly removed the refusal form from her purse. Harry signed it then Nicholas Angel sign it as his guardian. "Harry it pains me more than you will ever understand to hear those words. I believe you could have been a great wizard," Minerva said sadness emanating from her voice and posture as she rose to leave.

"Professor check on me in ten years. You might find I am a fantastic footballer," Harry replied escorting her to the door.

As she left Nicholas Angel realized so did any chance he had of finding out more about how Harry ended up at the Dursley's.

Minerva debated her next actions for a moment before returning to Hogwarts where she was surprised to see the Headmaster and Potions Professor having a discussion. "Ah Minerva, out meeting with a new student?" Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts asked seeing her enter.

It was a tribute to her iron control she kept her reply understandable, "Neh, Harry Potter just declined to attend. I dn't bring an owl with me so I have sent the refusal form off to the ministry."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood frozen at the news while Minerva continued past heading to her office. Severus Snape, Potions Professor realized the chance this offered him and after delaying the headmaster as long as he could to hopefully allow Minerva enough time to send that form off he dashed off to report this unexpected news to his friend Lucius Malfoy. Once free of his discussion Albus raced to Minerva's office bursting in to see her place a parchment into a tray that instantly transported it to it's magical twin in the Ministry for Magic Education office. The trays were a creation of a former Headmaster upset by owls from the Ministry constantly being in his office. The "No," of despair from Albus as he realized what had happened echoed around her office before Albus gathered himself saying, "Minerva you should have let me try to change Harry's mind before sending that off to the ministry."

"You know the rules Albus, once the decision is made I must send that out without delay or it's my magic. Unlike Mr. Potter I will not give that up for you or anyone else!" she said firmly.

"Yes, yes, you are right. I must go change his mind," Albus said starting for the door in panic as he realized all his plans for the future were quickly unraveling.

"He's not a Privet drive anymore Albus and he's changed," Minerva said stopping the Headmaster.

"What do you mean he's changed?"

"For one he doesn't wear glasses and there is no obvious scar on his head the way the various books and other items depict him."

"Do you have his new address?" a panicking Dumbledore asked hoping she was mistaken. His plans hinged on Harry being quickly recognized and the fact he wasn't jumping at the chance to leave where he was living didn't bode well for those plans either.

"Yes, you will need to use to the apparition point I used just give me a minute to finish up here."

"No need, may I read the location from your mind?" With Minerva's nod of agreement Dumbledore did just that before rushing to his office where it took him a few minutes to find his muggle clothes before he could apparate.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore's plans Professor Snape's floo call to Lucius Malfoy was rapidly followed by Lucius's floo call to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, prompting him into action happened quicker than Albus's trip to Harry Potter.

Approaching the home Albus noticed an Auror guard standing at the door. "Headmaster what brings you here?" The Auror asked seeing Hogwarts Headmaster approach and as the Minister himself had directed him to, began doing everything he could to delay the man allowing the workers inside more time.

Over his shoulder Dumbledore could see two men in Obliviator robes working on a boy who matched McGonagall's description of Harry Potter while what appeared to be a family were leaning frozen against a wall.

Albus finally made his way past the Auror at the door in time to see the men finish casting the spells to bind a magical core before one of them started to obliviate him. "Stop," Albus commanded correctly assuming the boy being obliviated was Harry Potter.

"Sorry Headmaster our orders came straight from the Minister himself," One of the Obliviators said making the mistake of raising his wand.

Unfortunately for him Albus was quicker his wand flashing into his hand with spells flying out putting the three into body binds before they were able to do anymore. "Tell Cornelius, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has overruled his orders. Now everyone of you get out," Albus said and without even a flick of his wand ended his body bind spell. The obliviation squad complied however the Auror remained outside doing his best to listen to the conversations inside.

Albus looked over the boy before him. Minerva's description was spot on. Still in fighting mode he skipped his normal grandfather persona blurting out, "Harry what happened to the scar and your glasses?"

"And who are you?" Harry asked annoyed a complete stranger was addressing him like an old family friend.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the person who just saved you from being obliviated."

"Okay," Harry said getting the idea the man was powerfully connected in the wizarding world. Choosing to ignore his questions for the moment he asked, "That's all well and good but can you reverse what those two did to my host family and guardian?"

"Not you?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye.

"I still have my memories they don't. If as I suspect you're here to change my mind their counsel will be needed," Harry stated.

"Very well," Albus said approaching the frozen group waiving his wand to first reverse the oblivion then remove the petrification. Several minutes later Albus was muttering about the incompetent job the two Obliviators had done before turning to Harry asking, "Harry about your scar?"

Nick spoke up before Harry could countering, "Mr. Dumbledore that is a rather personal question."

"I was merely curious. His scar and how he acquired it are rather well known in our world," Dumbledore replied deciding full disclosure would be reciprocated and he would look far better in Harry's eyes if he did. Well full disclosure with carefully phrased answers giving the best impression of him possible.

"Care to explain about that?" Nick said pulling out his omnipresent notepad and pen.

Dumbledore thought for a moment debating the best way to explain how Harry's parents died to an oblivious boy. "When Harry was little more than a year old a wizard bent on taking over our world by force attacked Harry. His parents were killed, the wizard attacking vanished and Harry was left with a large lighting bolt scar on his forehead."

"So how did Harry end up with the Dursleys?" Nick asked while both adult Creeveys looked on in interest.

"Given his status and the political situation it was decided Harry was best hidden in the muggle world. Thus he was placed with his only muggle relations."

"That was not a good decision on someone's part," Nick countered.

"How so?" Albus asked knowing from the way Nick looked at him Nick had a good guess just who had placed Harry there.

"When I first saw Harry he was beaten to death by those same relations."

Dumbledore looked at the man beside Harry processing what he'd just been told, "Surely you meant Harry was just disciplined a bit harshly."

"I am a police officer. I do not mis-speak. I watched as a doctor and emergency medical crew took Harry from the Dursley's home, actually the cupboard under their stairs to be precise. They went to the local A&C where his heart stopped twice before they were able to stabilize him.

"His heart stopped? Then how is he standing beside you?" Dumbledore inquired knowing if your heart stopped you were dead.

"The medical team restarted it obviously."

"It's possible to do such a thing?" Dumbledore inquired thinking of how many wizards and Witches were declared dead for that very reason. His next thought was how Muggles managed to cast the spells required to restart a heart.

"All the time, you can learn how at a number of different training venues. All the police are taught how."

"I was taught it during re-hab," Harry offered adding, "It was there when I noticed I could see without glasses and the scar I'd had was just a thin line then they fixed even that,"

Dumbledore decided to think about everything he'd just learned later choosing to get back to the immediate issue saying, "I believe it's time to address your binding."

"Nah, leave it. If I talk about magic without being able to do any they'll just assume I'm nuts. It's safer for your world this way."

"But Harry you need to attend Hogwarts," Albus said truly astonished anyone would choose not to attend his beloved school, for Harry Potter to do so was unthinkable.

"I've gone through all this with your Professor McGonagall and I'm not doing it again. To be clear I am not attending Hogwarts," Harry said firmly wondering just how many more times he needed to say it before they understood and left him alone.

Albus needed to talk with Minerva but he didn't dare leave knowing the group he'd sent away would return soon with reinforcements. "Fawkes," he called out.

The others were surprised as a brightly colored bird flashed into the room. "Fawkes I need you to bring Professor McGonagall here," He said to the bird who promptly flashed out before returning in moments with a clearly upset Minerva McGonagall. The bird flew around singing for a moment before once again flashing away.

"Headmaster I've told you before to stop having Fawkes doing that. At the least send me a note before he does that, but no your ruddy bird just flashes in hops on my shoulder then here I am," She said firmly dressing the man down before looking around. "Oh, I'm please to see the three of you again. Now Albus why am I here?" Minerva asked.

The use of his first name with people around informed Albus just how upset his deputy head was. "Harry here has indicated he discussed his reasons for not attending with you and refuses to do it again. As I've just stopped an obliviation squad sent by our dear minster. I'm assuming there will be a follow-up group and did not wish to leave them without protection until this issue was resolved."

"That's better than some of your past reasons. As for Mr. Potter I spent over an hour talking with him. He has multiple valid personal reasons not to attend including the time commitment would cause him to miss an opportunity he has his heart set on and has been working toward for over two years already. Acceptance has always been the family's choice. His guardian deferred the decision to him and he has made it. Whether or not we agree with it is immaterial."

"But his parents would have chosen for him to attend," Albus said.

"My parents are dead and unable to provide any input. My guardian was present when I decided not to attend your school and voiced no objection," Harry said firmly.

Thinking fast Dumbledore changed his tactics suggesting, "Tutoring, if we can get him a magical tutor then he will not lose his magic and he can stay here for the time being," thinking a tutor would work out even better. As Headmaster he could recommend someone barely competent insuring Harry remained unskilled as his plan required and if the disappearance of his scar meant the horcrux was gone, well an undertrained Potter would not be able to challenge his leadership in the future so it worked out both ways.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Dumbledore, but there's no way I can afford a tutor," Harry interjected.

"Not a problem my boy. Now there is no danger of the Dursley's stealing from you it is safe to let you know as the last Potter you have enough gold in Gringotts to easily afford a tutor, a gaggle of them if you so choose."

"What is Gringotts?" Harry asked only for Dumbledore's reply to be cut off as several men in red robes entered followed by a stout man with a lime green bowler hat

"Still here I see Dumbledore. You know binding his magic and obliviating the lot of them is one of our earliest and most honored laws. The secrecy of our world is paramount. Something you should know well as Chief Warlock," the stout man stated pompously.

"I do indeed Cornelius. However I have just convinced Harry to have a magical tutor for the time being thus fulfilling his magical education requirement and allowing him to keep his magic."

"But Peasegood reported he'd successfully bound Potter's magic," Cornelius replied confused.

"Surely you don't think it's beyond my abilities to remove a magical binding? I will do that shortly I can assure you. Now if you and your guards don't mind. Minerva and I have a few things to deal with here."

Despite the fact he knew his friend and main financial supporter Lucius Malfoy wanted the Potter brat's magic bound and his mind not just obliviated but wiped clean he also knew should it come to a battle Dumbledore could neutralize them all without breaking a sweat and if the rumors he'd heard in school about that Scottish bint by his side she might just decide to deal with him permanently. "I'll give you three days headmaster if Mr. Potter does not have a proper tutor by that time I will return with a squad of Obliviators and the entire Auror department if necessary," Cornelius said before leaving in an obvious huff.

With the minister and his group gone Albus turned to Minerva passing her a key saying, "I'm going back to Hogwarts for a bit. Why don't you take Harry to Gringotts and get him up to speed there. You can let me know what went on when you get back."

Minerva was curious. Why Albus didn't undo the binding on Harry's core right then and there but she assumed he had his reasons. "Come Mr. Potter let's get you to Gringotts," She said reaching for his arm.

Harry stepped back out of her reach saying, "I'm not going anywhere with you alone," Prompting a harrumph of protest from the witch.

After a ten minute discussion it was agreed the Creeveys would stay at home and Nick would drive Harry to London allowing him to be able to drive Harry to the alley in the future should he need more magical items. Realizing the logic in that plan she agreed and returned to Hogwarts, it wouldn't do for her to wear muggle clothing in Diagon alley.

Nick realized Harry's action had given him the chance he thought was gone forever. He spent the time prioritizing just what he wanted to learn about Harry's placement at the Dursley's and how the wizarding world viewed his charge.

No longer driving Nick was able to divert a portion of his mind to processing all he'd learned during the trip here while they were walking down London's Charring Cross Road. Approaching the gateway to the wizarding world Minerva directed Harry to take Nick's hand allowing him to see the decrepit pub reveal itself. Even the sign saying "The Leaky Cauldron" looked like it should already have fallen off.

Entering all eyes in the pub turned to see who had entered from the muggle world. As McGonagall walked over to greet them someone said, "Great, Hogwarts is getting another Mudblood," getting a few chuckles in response while the majority of the patrons just returned their attention to their meals.

Harry heard the comment and it re-enforced his decision not to attend Hogwarts. Suddenly a voice called out, "Merlin be praised, it's Harry Potter!" causing a commotion as everyone turned back to verify for themselves the boy-who-lived was actually in the pub.

"No it can't be Harry Potter he's missing the scar," another person called back.

"Look again he's the spitting image of James Potter!"

A question came from the crowd to Harry's right, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Before Nick could stop him Harry replied, "Yes," causing the crowd to gather around them.

Nick wanted to shake his head as Harry was now the focus of everyone's attention, realizing what was about to happen from dealing with mobs in the past he quickly said, "Professor we need to move!"

Minerva agreed heading for the back door and the access to Diagon Alley just as the crowd surrounded them. Making a show of dropping her wand into her hand as in her best Deputy Headmistress voice she said, "You will clear a path to the Alley for me and my companions."

"Professor McGonagall we just want to greet Harry," a woman's voice called out.

"Then those who wish to do so will form two lines facing each other with room enough for us to walk comfortably between them," McGonagall replied as she spoke her wand twitched either in warning or anticipation, those in the crowd that noticed were unsure of which.

The crowd got the idea sorted out and with only a few moments delay the three of them managed to pass through the pub with minimal hassle.

Nick followed behind Harry. His left hand on Harry's shoulder, though rather it was to guide Harry or prevent them from being separated was undecided. Once they were through and into the small alley in back of the pub he was able to relax slightly only to watch a wand tap some bricks before an arch opened into what moments before was a solid brick wall.

"This is Diagon Alley our primary shopping district. Out destination is half way down on the right," Minerva stated as she entered the alley fully expecting they would be following her, which unsurprisingly they were.

Nick had been hoping the Alley wouldn't be as hectic as the pub and in a way he was right. But obviously someone from the pub had beaten them into the alley given the number of people who stopped their shopping to gaze; well to be honest it was more like gawk at Harry. However those didn't concern him the way several of the mothers in the alley pushing their curtseying daughters almost into Harry did. That definitely brought home the beyond hero way Harry was viewed by the majority of people present. It was the few hate filled glares of some others in the alley, individuals that stayed to the shadows of the buildings that had Nick insuring his right hand was free to grab his concealed sidearm should it prove necessary.

Entering the oddly shaped structure that was Gringotts bank Harry and Nick were astonished to see the creatures behind counters and bustling around. "Goblins, Treat them with the respect you would give an equal, never smile, and forget any chit chat. Get straight to business," Minerva instructed before walking up to an open counter. "Mr. Potter is here to meet with his account manager," She said placing the key from Albus on the counter in front of her.

"Mr. Potter may bring only one advisor with him to this meeting," The goblin replied examining the key while taking note of the two people with him.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "I'd like to have Nick go with me."

"Are you sure Harry? I'm sure Professor McGonagall will understand everything better than I will."

Harry's look in return told Nick everything he needed to know, "Alright I'm in," Nick said turning to the goblin that had approached them he added, "Lead on sir."

The two were escorted into an almost plain office but a critical eye caught details that hinted at the power and wealth of the person occupying this office. Nick noted the weapons adorning the walls hinted of use in combat and he realized they were all placed to allow quick removal as if they were just waiting to be removed from the wall and used.

After the introductions and a few blood based security checks the goblin that went by the name of Harhook looked at Harry expectantly.

"Sir, I need to verify I have enough money to hire a tutor for my magical studies," Harry stated.

"Shouldn't you be attending Hogwarts rather than hiring tutors?"

"I've declined acceptance to Hogwarts. Attending a magical boarding school would prevent me from accomplishing the goal's I've set for myself. However the Hogwarts headmaster seems to feel I needed to keep my magic rather than have it bound, which I honestly would have preferred. Using tutors will evidently allow me to keep my magic. Something I am willing to do if it can be fitted into my schedule. Thus I have come here to find out if I have enough funds to hire a tutor," Harry stated.

"You have plenty of gold available Mr. Potter. At your age a tutor should run you 1,000 to 2,500 galleons a year depending on your chosen subjects and the abilities of your tutor. Of course multiple tutors would increase the expense."

"And the total amount I have available?" Harry asked concerned he might deplete his account.

"Currently your trust vault has 40,000 galleons in it. Now that you are of school age it will gain an additional 5,000 a year from the main Potter vaults though that will increase to 7,500 on your fifteenth birthday.

"We are both new to the magical world. Would you know how one goes about hiring a tutor?" Nick asked hopefully knowing bankers in the normal world could access a number of services for their more high profile clients.

"I am the Potter family account manager. As such I can make all arrangements needed along with a number of other services," Harhook replied.

'And the door to his finances opens,' Nick thought exchanging looks with Harry before Harry said, "Please hire a tutor. I would like one who can pass as a normal human in my world. The wizard's I've encountered so far stand out way too much. Also my core has been bound is there anything that can be done about that?"

"Who bound your core?"

"Some wizards from the ministry. They also obliviated my guardian and host family. They were about to do the same to me when the Headmaster of Hogwarts stopped them," Harry stated choosing to keep his explanation short in accordance with the Professor's directions.

"You have two options. We can do it now for a fee of 100 galleons or you can make an appointment at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for it to be done there. I am unaware of what they will charge you for the same service. However should you choose to have us remove the binding I can assure you of complete success."

Another glanced conversation occurred before Harry simply said, "Do it."

Harhook nodded saying, "I will have the tutor contact you."

Nick passed the goblin two cards saying, "I would prefer the tutor contact me as I am Harry's guardian. One of those cards is for your use the other is for Harry's tutor who is not to use an owl to contact Harry. If after passing them this card they still ask how to make contact you have the wrong person to be Harry's tutor regardless of what their CV might state."

"Very well," Harhook said pleased he now had a simple way to find the appropriate tutor. He then wrote a short note and addressed the goblin who'd acted as their guide. "Take this and them to Ramrail," effectively dismissing them.

Two hours later Harry and Nick were back in Nick's car heading for the Creeveys, "That went better than I'd hoped," Nick said.

"Yup, I don't know why but I think there's a lot more going on them we are being told," Harry stated.

"I believe you are totally correct about that," Nick countered as they settled into their own thoughts about just what they weren't being told.

HPF

Sunday Aug. 4

Up at Hogwarts Albus stepped into Minerva's office saying, "I'm off to remove the binding on Mr. Potter's core."

"Don't bother Albus, Harry had them do that at Gringotts. Harry's account manager is also arranging for Harry's tutor. So Mr. Potter is all sorted. We should see the paperwork within a few days,"

"Why did you let them unbind his core? They no doubt charged Harry an exorbitant amount for doing it. I was going to do it for free," Albus said upset he'd missed an opportunity to get in Harry's good graces.

"I had nothing to do with it. Harry went off with his guardian to meet his account manager. A goblin showed up about twenty minutes later and told me what I've told you before informing me Mr. Potter would be a while yet. As I saw no benefit in staying in Gringotts I returned to my duties here."

"Why didn't you go with him? You could have protected his interests better."

"I was not invited. Harry was allowed only one advisor and I was not that person."

"You should have insisted," Albus said upset at loosing yet another chance to get close to Harry, even if it was only by proxy.

"In Gringotts? Are you daft? Perhaps if we had been in contact over the last ten years Mr. Potter might have felt he could trust me. As it is he does not. Now if you don't mind I have work to do in preparation for the coming school year."

Hearing a bit of her Scottish brogue creeping into her speech Albus knew it was time to leave her alone. Walking away he was busy adjusting his plans to compensate for the new reality. His preplanned opening gambit was blown off the board and with so many unexpected pawns in play he would need to watch his back line pieces closely. Perhaps it was time for a certain long-lived rat to be discovered. Although Sirius would need careful handling to insure he followed the path that would return Harry to the wizarding world. Plans involving the Weasley children also needed adjustment. Perhaps a hint to Arthur to insure his daughter was more knowledgeable about Muggles maybe even spending a year at the school young Harry is attending along with a hint to learn more about the sport Harry played would go far into making her an attractive match for Harry.

HPF

Harhook went though four highly recommended Tutors before a muggle-born looked at the card he'd passed him with a smile. "I take it you understood that card."

"Yes."

"Mr. Clarke, the person whose card that belongs to is your contact. You will teach the student he assigns you according to his schedule. Also before you leave here you will sign a privacy agreement and take an oath to the same."

"Why all this security?" Thomas Clarke asked once the documents were signed and his oath given.

"You might figure that out in time. As for our instructions, first you will need to determine a suitable location for the training to take place. It needs to be convenient for your student without magical transportation. Gringotts will assist as necessary with that. See me when you have an idea.

"Second you will teach your student everything you can. Your requirement is to complete his first year studies by next June. Your aim on the other hand is to push the student. While your instruction time will be limited do to his other commitments, which are not to be interfered with, you can expect a bonus if you noticeably exceed my stated requirement."

"Does my student have their books?"

"No everything they will need has yet to be acquired including a wand. You are expected to facilitate all those things," Harhook stated.

Clarke nodded his understanding before leaving Harhook's office to go home and make a basic plan before contacting this Nicholas Angel. All the while wondering just who his student would be.

HPF

Harry looked up from his homework to see a man entering with Nick wondering how this would all work out.

"Harry this is Mr. Thomas Clarke he will be your magical tutor. Mr. Clarke your student Harry Potter."

Clarke now understood why he didn't know whom his student was until now. After a deep breath to gather himself he said, "Mr. Potter this should be an interesting year."

"Call me Harry Mr. Clarke. Can I assume my situation has been explained to you?"

"To be honest not completely. I do understand you already have several other claims on your time."

"Yes, I am under contract to Southampton Football Club as a developmental player and attend their Academy in addition to my normal school. I was at the point of having my magic bound and myself obliviated of everything to do with the magical world rather than commit to spending the time required to attend Hogwarts away from football. The Headmaster proposed this tutor arrangement as an alternative," Harry said.

"Right first things first then. We need to work out a rough schedule then get you a wand."

"Can we avoid anything to do with Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Bit overwhelming was it?"

"No it was not the alley. The individuals that were shopping the one and only time we went there caused my guardian and I concern. It seemed everyone either stared at me or wanted to talk with me and I don't think there was a young girl there that wasn't pushed into my path, even some that weren't so young," Harry added the last with a slight shudder.

"I will need to check around as I got mine from Ollivander's. I think about everyone in England has gotten their wand from him," Mr. Clarke said before hashing out a rough schedule.

"Harry with this limited schedule you'll be hard pressed to keep up with your counterparts at Hogwarts," Clarke commented.

"I've been working hard for two years to become the best footballer I can and that is not taking a back seat to this. Let's just go with it and see what happens perhaps we can make more progress during the breaks in my normal schooling. My aim is not to keep pace with anyone else. My aim is to learn what I need to avoid having my magic bound and myself and family obliviated. Not to become the next top dog in that world."

Clarke knew he'd just been firmly told how Harry viewed his magical education. Suppressing a sigh at the loss of the promised bonus he chose instead to soldier on saying, "Can one of you show me around your home? I need to determine if there is a suitable training area available."

Motioning to the kitchen table where the boys were doing their homework Anna Creevey said, "Mr. Clarke as you can see there is not a lot of unused space here."

"Humor me, you would be surprised what is possible with magic assisting."

Anna shrugged and quickly gave him the one-pound tour pointing out Harry's room and not much else.

Back in the kitchen Clarke looked at everyone saying, "I'm going to talk with the goblins about a training location before we go any further. I'll also look into other options for getting Harry a wand. To be honest everyone could probably use a robe or two for when you visit the wizarding world."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon then," Harry said shaking Clarke's hand before he departed.

The next day for Harry was a normal day two hours of conditioning followed by two hours on the training pitch. He showed up late to the pitch and after doing sprints and working with the dexterity machine one of the coaches had developed to improve a players quick reactions, a talent particularly important to goalkeepers.

That evening Harry and Dennis were at the Creevey kitchen table, dinner had been cleared away and the two were busy doing their summer schoolwork, Anna Creevey puttered around the house doing various things but somehow managed to spend most of the time in her kitchen keeping a close eye on the two insuring they were studying and not goofing off.

After a knock at the front door Harry looked up to see Mr. Clarke enter. "This isn't a tutoring day sir," Harry said concerned the tutor was already trying to push the boundaries of their agreement.

"I'm just here to do the preliminary work for your training room. Turning to Pat Creevey who'd shown him in he asked, "Can you direct me to your basement?"

"It's a bit small down there there's just the furnace and some storage space," Pat said seeing Harry getting up he added, "Harry you keep studying I'll take care of Mr. Clarke."

"Okay,"

"Right this way," Pat said turning to a hall door and leading him down a worn staircase. "As I said there's not much room."

"That won't be a problem Clarke said glancing around while placing a disk on the floor in an open area before tapping it with his wand, "Best stand back and don't worry," Clarke said.

Suddenly a short creature appeared on the disk. "Mr. Clarke who is this?"

"Honored goblin this is Mr. Creevey he is Harry Potter's surrogate father."

"Very well, Mr. Creevey do you agree with the modifications we are going to make?"

A confused Pat Creevey could only say "Modifications?"

The goblin shot a disgusted look at Clarke before explaining, "We will create a training room for Mr. Potter beneath this house. We will ward it to prevent it being found by anyone not magical and put up protective wards to insure any magic preformed in the room does not harm anyone outside it."

Who will have access to this new room?" Pat asked,

"Mr. Potter and tutor Clarke,"

"I would like myself and my wife keyed in also," Pat stated.

"Mr. Creevey it will be a magical lock you and your wife…," Clarke started to say only to stop when the goblin cut him off.

"You can be given access. I would need to meet your wife to determine if she can also be allowed access."

Pat called Anna down and after a quick introduction the goblin agreed she could also be allowed access. "How is this possible?" Clarke inquired.

"They both have a slight magical core. Not enough for them to even think about doing magic of any type but enough for our runic array to uniquely identify them."

"That's not possible for Muggles," Clarke stated firmly.

"For a supposed magical tutor to not to know about squibs causes me concern. Do I need to inform Harhook of his need to look for a more capable tutor?"

A suddenly contrite Clarke replied, "No honored Goblin I withdraw my question and having done what was required of me I will take my leave with your approval."

A goblin nod later saw the tutor making a quick exit.

"Excuse me, I mean no disrespect to either of you but may I ask what just happened here," Anna asked looking between the goblin and the hall door Harry's tutor had just exited.

"Tutor Clarke by inference inadvertently and I believe unknowingly questioned my competence. It is considered a grave insult within my nation for it not only insults myself it also insults every goblin involved in my being in this position," the goblin stated without emotion.

"Ah, that I understand, what do I need to do to allow you to proceed with your work," Patrick Creevey asked,

"Sign this," the goblin said holding out a parchment.

Pat did returning the parchment saying, "Thank you for the explanation and your assistance today Mr.…"

"I am known as Sladhook. I will notify you when we are complete. Everyone who needs to be allowed unaccompanied access will need to be present at that time."

"I work on an off shift Mr. Sladhook could I be given sufficient warning to allow my presence?" Pat asked.

"Accommodation will be made for you. Tutor Clarke will however need to be present when we are done."

"Thank you Mr. Sladhook," Anna replied following her husband up the stairs.

Back in their kitchen they walked in on Harry and Clarke having a conversation, "Mr. Potter I've located a great wand crafter in Belgium."

"I don't believe I can manage to get away that long during the season between football and school."

"Why don't you go after your Thursday game? Pat suggested.

"I was hoping to spend some with the family," Harry replied

"When does your game end?" Thomas Clarke inquired.

"It's an early game so we should be done by ten am or so."

"No problem I'll apparate the two of us to Dover, we'll take a hovercraft to Calais then we'll apparate to the wand crafters. Once you have your wand we'll come back the same way," Thomas said.

"How long will all that take?" Anna asked.

The apparition will be almost instantaneous, figure 30 minutes on the hovercraft as apparating across country borders is not recommended. Add in another 30 minutes for tickets and customs and the like. So two hours total there, along with however long it takes to get him a wand so if we catch the hovercraft ferries right four hours if not it will be just a bit more," Thomas said.

"Sounds like the best offer you'll get Harry," Anna said giving her opinion.

"Alright I'll go," Harry replied his voice conveying a decided lack of enthusiasm.

"I'll make you an appointment for eleven am and pick you up right after your game," Thomas said as he left.

Two days later Anna joined the three boys as Clarke led everyone down to the furnace room where Sladhook stood waiting, "Ah, Mr. Potter I'm here to key everyone into your training room door," Sladhook said. Then guided Anna as she smeared a bit of her blood on a particular point just inside the entrance. He then said an incantation before tapping the wall. He repeated this procedure for Harry and Clarke. "You three are now able to access the training room and able to allow others in by holding onto them as they pass through the door. Be aware there are training aids installed that could cause problems for those unfamiliar with them."

"Thank you Sladhook. Harry will not bring the boys down there until Pat or I agree to it. Am I correct Harry?" Anna said looking at him.

"Yes mum," Harry said contritely.

"Good, now back upstairs and get ready for football," Anna said turning to Sladhook saying, "Thank you," Before she followed the boys up to the house proper.


	4. Chapter 4

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Thursday morning Harry found himself on the bench. His missing the start of practice earlier this week had him watching his team's game against West Ham's U12 team for the first time in over a year. He wasn't happy having just been promoted to the U12 squad. The goalkeeper he'd hoped to replace gave away three goals, two to a tall drink of water named Dean Thomas. Unluckily for Harry's chances for getting in the game Southampton had already scored four goals by the time Dean kicked his second in just moments before the final whistle. Giving the Southampton U12 team a 4-3 win.

Exiting the locker room Harry met the Creevey's who commiserated with him at being benched before he and his tutor walked into an alley in Southampton before apparating to a bathroom stall in the Dover hovercraft terminal. An hour and a half later he was walking with Thomas Clarke in Graide Belgium. He led Harry up to what appeared to be a small shed attached to a stone house as he got close he noticed a small unobtrusive sign over the door, "Laperriere Wands."

"Bit out of the way," Harry said as he followed Clarke through the door then down a set of stairs set just to the left where he thought the side of the house should be.

"I like this small village. Though my father preferred to move after having two wars run over him here. As for my shop being here, magic does make travel easy and my items are not the type of thing one buys on a whim. So why not live where I like?" The wand-crafter said looking Harry over for a moment before asking, "If I may what brings you to my wand shop. My understanding was Ollivander's supplied all the British wizards. Not to add his wands are a bit shall we say less costly than my custom ones."

Harry look to his tutor who replied, "Harry has a bit of a problem with Diagon Alley and to also be frank with you; the superiority of your custom craftsmanship has attracted attention in certain circles."

The wand-crafter nodded in either understanding or agreement it was hard to decide before saying, "Let's get started then."

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

Forty minutes later Harry or rather Harry's magic had chosen his wand's casing, cores, both of which raised eyebrows, and after a discussion with the wand-crafter settled on a length and adornments. "This will be a most interesting wand to craft Mr. Potter if all goes well it should be ready in a few days. However you will need to return then to pick it up."

"Then it will have to be next weekend at the earliest," Harry replied.

"Oh, that should give you two weeks before Hogwarts starts then," The wand-crafter said.

Harry started to reply but caught a shake of his tutor's head and stayed silent, "Let me know if there's any delays," Mr. Clarke said ushering Harry out.

Back at the Creevey's Clarke said, "I'm going to go check out the training room. If everything is satisfactory I'll show everyone around afterwards."

"Where's your wand Harry," Colin asked.

"He's making it Colin. It won't be ready until next Thursday."

"Oh," Colin replied his disappointment obvious.

Just as Pat was starting to worry about him Clarke emerged from the furnace room saying, "Harry all I can say is the Goblins must like you. That is one fantastic set up you have down there."

"Can we see it?" Colin asked.

Harry waited to get a nod of approval from Pat before nodding his own agreement. Clarke led them all downstairs and with Harry's hands on Dennis and Colin allowing them access took everyone down a long stairway that emptied into a high-ceiled cavern. "Wow," Colin exclaimed.

"Yes, wow," Pat echoed his son.

"How is this possible? Are we under the other houses?" Anna asked.

"No, this is all under your home. The Goblins have very good space expansion rune schemes. Though as I said they must like Harry. Not only did they give us this space but follow me," Clarke said leading them down another noticeably shorter stairway into a corridor off which rooms branched all located directly under the cavern above. "We have enough space down here for specialized classrooms. They even included showers in there so Harry should be presentable when he emerges after training," Clarke joked.

"That should ease the pressure on our bathroom then. I can send a few down here to get ready on those days we are all getting ready at the same time," Anna said then added, "It's getting close to dinner everyone wash up and head to the table."

Naturally Harry, Colin and Dennis had to use the bathroom in the training room. With Pat staying officially to assist them leaving unofficially it was to insure the boys cleaned not only themselves but the bathroom too.

As they emerged from the cellar Anna asked, "Thomas will you be joining us?"

"No, Mary is waiting for me."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were married."

"Yes for two years now," Clarke replied.

"You must bring her around sometime. I'd love to meet her," Anna said.

"She has expressed curiosity at meeting your family. Perhaps it will be possible once we've established a routine," Thomas Clarke said.

"Okay I'll hold you to that," Anna replied as Clarke left.

That bathroom saw action again the following morning as Pat took the boys down after breakfast not emerging until every male was ready for Church. Anna had initially wondered why but after having the bathroom to herself for the first time in over a decade she felt a bit guilty as she took the opportunity to indulge herself before meeting the rest of the family in the hall for their walk to Church.

"Is mom okay?" Dennis asked.

"Why do you ask?" his father countered.

"Mom isn't yelling at us or anything."

"Oh I think she's just relaxed after having us out of the way while she got ready," Pat Creevey said.

"We should do it again next week," Dennis said firmly.

"We just might Dennis, we just might."

Monday brought the normal routines back the only difference from the week before was Harry didn't miss any training time this week. As a result Harry found himself back in goal for Thursday's game. It was a tough game the defense of their opponents stifling his striker and forwards. It took four acrobatic saves along with more than a few normal ones for Harry to hold his team to a nil one loss. Leaving the pitch Harry said, "Sorry coach I just couldn't stop the one that got through."

"Don't let it bother you. I doubt Gordon Banks could have stopped that one and he stopped Pele's header in 1970."

Harry nodded but still his head drooped. In the locker room their manager said, "You did great today. They were just the better team today, it happens.

"If their defender continues to develop sometime in the next twenty years or so you'll be able to say you played against Ashley Cole. Of course it would be even better if after our next match against him you were able to say your team beat his. Hold your heads up you all played a great game today."

Harry's mood only picked up after Clarke apparated him to Laperriere Wands and Harry saw "His" wand.

"Oh my," Clarke said when he saw Harry's wand sitting on a cushion.

"Well pick it up," the wand crafter said anticipating this reaction.

Harry did as directed and felt an energy flow from him to the wand before it reversed flowing back into him. This repeated for several cycles before settling down, "Oh that was an odd feeling," Harry exclaimed.

"Ready for your first bit of magic with your wand?" Clarke asked.

"Yes."

"This will be simple. The spell to produce light at the end of your wand is Lumos, Nox will stop it."

"Do I have to do anything special?"

"Based on your wand's reaction to its master I don't think you will," the wand crafter offered.

"Not master more like a friend," Harry replied unconsciously before saying, "Lumos," producing a spotlight effect from his wand. "Nox," followed a few moments later.

"Not bad Mr. Potter, not bad at all. I would say that's 100 galleons well spent," Mr. Clarke said before escorting home.

When Harry returned to the Creevey's Colin was out of his seat running to Harry the instant he saw him asking, "Can I see your wand?"

Harry proudly held it out for Colin's and everyone else's inspection.

Seeing Colin reaching for the wand Clarke said, "I wouldn't touch it right now as it's still bonding with Harry. After a day or two of him casting spells it should be alright to handle then, but only after I insure it will be safe, occasionally a wand doesn't like to be handled by anyone other than its owner."

"It doesn't look like Mr. Clarke's wand," Dennis noted.

Sensing a teaching opportunity Thomas Clarke spoke up. "Did you know a wand's wood and core are thought to reveal things about their wielders?"

"Oh," Harry commented.

"Take mine it's cherry with a dragon heart-string core and was made by Ollivander in Diagon Alley. The cherry combined with a dragon heartstring indicates I supposedly have extreme self-control and strength of mind. Now Harry's wand is an odd one by British standards."

"So what is it made of?" Colin asked.

"Well mine isn't made of wood like Mr. Clarke's is. This one is made from a Hungarian Horntail Dragon's tail spike. And has two cores, Augurey Tail Feather and Thestral Tail Hair," Harry announced.

"Harry's horntail wand is probably unique, but the Horntail is noted for being fiercely protective particularly of it's young, Possibly one of Harry's character traits. The two cores are again unusual. Augurey Tail Feather indicates a miss-understood wizard while the Thestral Tail Hair indicates a powerful but temperamental nature," Clarke replied.

"Sounds like you got the right wand Harry the way you play football," Colin joked as Clarke lead Harry downstairs into the training room for the remainder of the afternoon while the family stayed upstairs only leaving when Pat came down to summon Harry for dinner.

From then until school started from wakeup to bedtime Harry was either eating, at the football academy, or in the training rooms working on his magical education. Once school started on September second the only change was normal school was added to the list of places Harry could be.

HPF

On September 2, 1991 Daily Prophets' banner headline was, "Where is our Savior?" The story below it was no less lurid. "Harry Potter has not appeared at Hogwarts despite this being the year he should begin his wizarding education. Reports emerging from Hogwarts via various means state Harry's name was not even called during the sorting that occurs for the incoming class.

"We attempted to contact Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore for his comments but he was not taking floo calls. We had previously received several reports from alert subscribers of Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall escorting Harry in Diagon Alley earlier this summer but no sightings have been reported since. After checking with various merchants we are unable to find anyone who has sold Mr. Potter his school supplies. We should note there is also a rumor that Albus Dumbledore stopped a ministry obliviation squad sent to bind an individuals magic and obliviate them of all knowledge of the magical world. Did Harry Potter lose enough of his magic when he stopped He-who-must-not-be-named to be rendered a squib and therefore unable to attend Hogwarts?

"We here at the Prophet will not rest until we have the complete answer to provide our loyal readers."

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore fumed slowly as he read the story contributing to his anger was the need to partially dismantle the obstacle course he'd planned as a confidence builder for Harry. Dumbledore already had Hagrid move the Cerberus out of the castle. He'd then gone in and sealed the trap door in the floor hiding it using his best concealment charms leaving the rest intact should they become useful in the future. Dumbledore consoled himself there were now ten months for him to devise a strategy to bring Harry to Hogwarts for his second year.

HPF

A month after school started Anna Creevey had given up on Harry realizing his plate was too full and put her foot down with Sundays becoming Harry's rest day unless he had a game. The entire day was spent with family first at Church then doing things together. Sometimes it was a trip to see something other times it was spent around the Creevey home. When Harry looked to Nick for help escaping he found Nick was on Anna's side he even added one night off every other week for Harry to relax. This continued until Christmas school break when Anna intervened again forcing a study and training stoppage except for Harry's football commitments.

Boxing day brought a surprise. With all the boys being busy watching a match on the telly Anna answered the front door to find Minerva McGonagall standing there. "Well this is a surprise come in. I assume you're here to see Harry," Anna said opening the door wider.

"Only partially to be honest, more to request a favor from you and your husband."

"They won't be fit to talk with until half time so if you've got the time why not join me in the kitchen. I was just about to whip up some snacks for them and you can tell me what you want from my husband and I," Anna said leading her guest into her domain.

True to her prediction halftime brought a rush of males into the kitchen to grab snacks. Harry stopped short at seeing McGonagall again, "Madam," he said with a nod towards her.

"Professor McGonagall came to ask favors of us and I've already agreed to the one she asked of the Creevey family," Anna said drawing a raised eyebrow from a silent Pat Creevey.

Minerva squared her shoulders saying, "Mrs. Creevey has agreed, subject to your approval Mr. Potter, to allow Mr. Clarke's use of the training room below this home to tutor a second student. What I am asking of you is to agree with her decision and consider the possibility of joint lessons."

"Why does that individual need tutoring?" Harry asked concerned about the presence of another student being used by Clarke to push him into spending more time on his magical studies.

"The young lady in question was a first year at Hogwarts this year. She was injured and when her parents saw her get off the Hogwarts Express they immediately withdrew her from Hogwarts. She is quite the brilliant student and to be honest I would hate to see her magic bound and her family obliviated."

Harry knew he couldn't let that happen so quickly agreed hoping this didn't turn out to be a total muck up. He then joined the other males in the rush to get back to the game.

"That was quick," Minerva commented.

"Football mad the lot of them. They needed to get back before the second half started," Anna said with a smile adding, "When will we meet this remarkable young lady?"

"I've already sorted things out with their tutor and he is just waiting word so he can set up a schedule. However her parents want to meet everyone involved before they agree and this needs to get sorted quickly. Would you mind meeting her this Saturday?"

"Harry has a game that day. Though I suspect she could meet us there and at least Pat and I could meet her. Do you think her folks would bring her around?"

"Give me the details and I'll let you know after I talk with them," Minerva said pleased everything appeared to be working out.

HPF

Saturday morning Anna was in the small stands overlooking the pitch were Southampton's younger teams played all the while keeping an eye out for new people. When she saw a couple assisting a girl about Harry's age who was moving slowly while entering the area that passed for stands she headed over. Holding out her hand she said, "Hi, I'm Anna Creevey."

A relieved couple recognized the name the woman taking her hand as she replied, "Hi, Mrs. Creevey I'm Jane Granger and this is my Husband Robert and our daughter Hermione."

"Please call me Anna all of you. The one over there riding herd on those two boys is my husband Pat with our boys Colin who is ten and Dennis who is eight."

"Which one is being tutored?" Robert asked thinking they were younger than his daughter.

"Oh that's Harry, He's the one in goal over there," Anna said pointing him out.

Hermione's quick mind put several facts together evaluated the result then asked, "He wouldn't be Harry Potter would he?"

"Yes, My that was a remarkably quick deduction young lady. But perhaps that discussion should wait until we're a bit more private."

"Perhaps we can discuss everything later at your home?" Jane suggested looking at the crowd around them.

Anna caught the hint realizing it would be best she replied, "Certainly, why don't you follow us home after the game?"

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll pick up lunch. We wouldn't want to be an imposition," Jane added.

Dean Thomas was enjoying his break from Hogwarts watching some of his former teammates as West Ham's U12 team played Southampton's U12. Well the game would be a bit better if his mates could score against Southampton's goalkeeper. He'd noticed Hermione Granger arriving and wondered why she was even here given her dislike for all sports though given the way her father was cheering he might have dragged her away from her books for the day.

It was the Southampton fans around him cheering a great save by the goalkeeper the younger half yelling, "Great save Harry," with the older ones screaming out "Potter." That had him looking close at the goalkeeper wondering if he was the wizard everyone had been looking for at the start of the school year.

Hermione sat watching the game wishing she'd brought a book. While she'd watched the occasional game with her father she was not the fan he was. Her mother always said her dad was the one who put fan in fanatic. Watching him right now she could tell he was enjoying this game immensely. At halftime with the game one nil to Harry's team the first half was all he could talk about.

The second half saw Harry pressured as the opposing side tried repeatedly to slip the ball past him. Harry had made two saves in what seemed to be five seconds when a third shot headed for the top corner. Harry's left foot appeared out to the jumble of players in front of his net nudging the ball up and over the goal into the stands for a corner kick. Robert Granger jumped out of his seat yelling in excitement at Harry's save. After he'd calmed down he turned to Jane saying, "I'm coming to more of these games. There is more action in one of these than in any two pro games combined."

Harry's team ended up winning two nil scoring their second goal in the eighty eighth minute as Dean's team was mounting a full press to gain a tie Harry drove a clearance down the field springing his front three for a three on one attack resulting in their second goal.

Dean watched Harry approach the group containing Hermione getting hugs and handshakes from several of the adults. That solidified it for Dean. Just where Harry Potter was and what he was doing Dean decided was no one's business. If Harry would rather play football then go to Hogwarts that was fine by him. Although Dean wondered if he should make the same decision and just drop out of Hogwarts and give football a real chance.

At the Creevey's everyone settled down with the take-a-way they'd picked up for lunch on the way here. "So Hermione here needs a tutor and a place to practice her magic. Professor McGonagall suggested you might be amenable to helping us out with that problem."

Harry thought for a moment as he normally did however Hermione thought the delay in Harry's response had another cause. As she started to berate him he held up his hands saying, "Whoa, relax I'm on your side. Hermione is it?" Harry said getting a nod before he continued, "I was just wondering if we would take classes together or not. Believe me I know about the whole obliviate and bind thing. My magic was bound and they were getting ready to obliviate me when some old guy named Dumbbore stopped them."

"It's Dumbledore. Why would they do that to you? You're Harry Potter," Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Believe me I know how they view 'Harry Potter'. Just one trip into that alley of theirs was enough to put me off ever returning there," Harry replied.

"You not showing up at Hogwarts was a big deal. Dumbledore announced you were receiving additional training at the welcoming feast and it was all over the paper the next day," Hermione said.

"Well if they expect me to show up next year they'll be sadly mistaken. Now I have to ask, you've been there and all I've done is visit Diagon Alley is Hogwarts really that different from a normal school?"

"Oh yes, think of England in at least the eighteen hundreds if not earlier. With all the 'I'm descended from Lord and Lady Witcheypoo, you are not so you are beneath my notice and should bow down and kiss my shoes should I ever defer to notice you exist.' Not to mention they have no idea of safety. Hogwarts has stairs that randomly shift from landing to another and no safety barrier pops up to prevent you from just walking off the edge if you don't notice it. Another thing is there are no safety instructions in any class. All they say is do it this way. There is no real background on why. Just do it like they tell you.

"I'll give you an example they start the school year with a welcoming feast the night you arrive. The first thing that occurs is they sort the new students in to houses then they have the feast. After the meal Dumbledore stood and said entering the adjacent forest was forbidden due to the various creature's in there I mean who in their right mind has a dangerous forest next to a boarding school?"

"So you were hurt in the forest?" Harry inquired.

"No I was hurt when a troll wandered into the school and trapped me in a Girls bathroom. Also there was a set of twins in the upper years that were always playing tricks and mean pranks on the younger students including me. The professors just brushed any complaints away not even bothering to look in to them. Though after I was hurt they finally left me alone."

Harry was not sure what to say next so only managed an "Oh," before Hermione continued.

"I'm only doing this studying to keep my memories. If I can pass one O.W.L. exam then I can keep my memories and my magic. Not sure what I'd be able to do magically once I've gotten that owl but I need to keep my memories if for no other reason than I might have kids someday. The odds are at least one might be magical and I will need to insure they are safe."

Harry had recently considered stopping his magical studies to free up some time for other things, but Hermione's reasoning struck a cord with him. Deciding she might be right he changed his mind about giving up his magic. Looking at Hermione he could see she was biting her lip trying to avoid asking a question only for Harry to say, "Go ahead, ask away."

"I saw most of your game. Did you use magic to help you?" Hermione asked causing everyone to look at her, not that her rant hadn't had the same effect.

"No, since the magical bobbies now know about me I have to wear a wrist band while playing that will notify their ministry if I use magic at all. They watched a game after I started wearing it and thought it was defective and took it back. They returned it a few days later saying it was working perfectly. I am just that good," Harry said the smile on his face as he ended along with his barely contained laughter allowing everyone to realize his "boast" was his attempt at humor.

"So do I join you?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked to Anna and Pat before turning to face Hermione, "Of course, that is if you don't mind spending time with a rising football star," He said finishing with a cheeky smile.

"Not a problem I'm sure you ego can be quickly deflated. Is it possible for me to see your training room?"

After checking with Anna and Pat Harry said, "I don't see why not. Why don't you and your folks follow me down there," before heading off

"I'll stay here with Colin and Dennis. Harry don't forget you and Pat will need to be holding onto all three Grangers to get through the door." Anna stated.

"Yes Anna,"

"Mum we'll be okay you and dad will be just downstairs. We won't answer the door or anything just sit here or in the living room," Colin offered.

Anna thought for a moment then said, "You go down to the furnace room and yell if you need us agreed?"

"Yes Mum," both boys said in reply.

"Looks like I'm joining you," Anna said as Pat led the way to the furnace doorway.

"This is the first set of stairs," Pat said opening the door.

The group followed him down to the furnace room with the rest trailing behind.

Pat held Roger and Hermione's hands while Harry held Jane's allowing them to pass through the training rooms doorway without problems. Robert saw the long stairway heading back under the house awaiting him and whistled saying, "Hermione this should have you back in shape in no time."

Hermione nodded her agreement then with a grimace took hold of the handrail and carefully made her way down the stairs.

Once in the room Harry walked over unconsciously taking Hermione's hand allowing him to adjust his pace to hers as he led her around the training room to see the various areas before approaching the stairs to the lower level leading everyone down a level to see the classrooms and other facilities the Goblins had created there.

Walking with Harry Hermione said, "It's a good thing there are no Quidditch players here they'd be flying a broom up and down those stairs and all around your training room."

"Witches really fly brooms?" Anna asked as she followed along with Jane while their husbands sat together talking.

"Yes all witches and wizards fly on brooms. Their main sport, in fact I think it's their only sport, is played on brooms.

Harry again took her hand leading her around to see the various rooms while asking, "You flew on a broom?"

"Mandatory class. Did it, passed, don't ever plan on doing it again," Hermione said sharply.

After wandering around for a bit they return to the house proper were everyone gathered around the kitchen table Hermione, who'd needed her father's help to ascend the stairs, a bit winded. Anna placed the tea and biscuits on the table before saying, "Sunday is Harry's rest day. Monday to Friday he's at school from nine to three thirty. Monday, Wednesday and Friday he attends football academy after school until roughly seven, depending on what they are doing. Harry studies magic on the remaining nights during the same time period. On Saturday he has football from seven in the morning until noon and magical studies from noon until six in the evening if football doesn't interfere. He does his homework either after seven, in the mornings, or occasionally during his free time on Saturdays.

"I take it football is his priority," Jane inquired.

"Definitely, Anna and I have been his host family since he signed a contract with the Southampton Football Club's Training Academy at nine," Pat answered.

"Bit young for that wasn't he? I didn't think they would sign a kid until they were a few years older?" Robert asked.

"Yes, but he's talented and there were extenuating circumstances," Pat countered.

"I agree he is obviously talented. Couple of top draw saves this morning lad,"

"Thanks sir," Harry replied doing his best not to blush as they talked about him.

"I take it he has the Holidays off," Jane observed.

"Christmas break he's off all but football. Summer finds both the football and magical studies increased to occupy most of his free time," Anna replied.

"So how are you dealing with Hermione's schooling?" Pat asked trying to shift the focus a bit.

"When school starts back up she will become a member of Care Gwent House at St. Swithun's School in Winchester where she has been accepted as a day student," Jane replied obviously pleased her daughter would be close by and home at night. The discussion then delved into the logistics of Hermione attending magical lessons with Harry before a phone call was made to Clarke to confirm his availability and agreement regarding additional compensation for the extra student.

HPF

Monday January sixth Hermione and her dad met with Thomas Clarke at the Creeveys where he tested her abilities. Two hours later the three of them were sitting around the training room's table talking. "Miss Granger I'm astonished. For a person with only four months at Hogwarts your knowledge is at least at a second year's level if not mid third. Your spell casting is excellent. I can tell you will be a joy to teach. Now Professor McGonagall said Professor Flitwick had visited your home and created a hidden cupboard for you to house your magic books and items."

"Yes Professor Clarke."

"It's just Mr. Clarke Hermione, or to your father I'm Tom. As it will be only you and Mr. Potter I'm tutoring you should bring your cauldron and such here. You can bring the books you'll need each day. I wouldn't want to deprive you of studying at home. Also I'd suggest muggle notebooks, pens and such for note taking. They are far less likely to stand out and should anyone inquire you can pass them off as items for a game of Dungeons and Dragons you're playing here."

"That is an excellent excuse!" Hermione exclaimed interrupting.

"Glad you like it. Now do you have a computer at home?"

"Yes I use it mostly for homework."

"Don't use it for anything magical. I don't believe it's that secure and wouldn't want you to get into trouble with the authorities on either side," Clarke advised. After a bit more discussion about the logistics of her taking class with him he asked, "Harry's first class after the break is tomorrow would you like to start then or would you like to have a few more days to settle in at your normal school before starting here?"

Hermione looked to her father then said, "I'd like to start tomorrow if it's alright."

The following day Anna answered the door saying, "They're training before heading to the furnace room where she put her hand on Hermione so she could pass through the magical entrance once down the staircase she found Harry and their tutor already at work. She was quickly incorporated into the lesson and everything proceeded from there.

Harry worked with Hermione for a bit before asking, "Have you had a normal doctor look you over to see if you're okay?"

"My parents talked about it but as it happened in a magical school we haven't figured out a way to explain what happened to me without mentioning magic let alone trying to explain why there's no pervious hospital or police reports about it," Hermione replied.

"Harry thought about the problem for the rest of the workout session. At the end as they were returning he asked, "Do you want me to check with my Doctor to see if he will see you?"

A shocked Hermione asked, "He knows about magic?"

"Yes,"

"Harry you're not suppose to tell anyone who isn't a close family member about being magical."

"Oh that's okay then Dr. Covey is my medical guardian. So he's like a parent," Harry stated.

"You have a medical guardian?"

"Yup, I initially had three guardians but my relatives signed off their part so now It's just Dr. Covey for my medical needs and Nicholas Angel for everything else," Harry explained.

"Oh," Hermione replied suppressing her natural curiosity after all the problems it had caused her at Hogwarts. However after her mother picked her up that night she said, "Mum, Harry has a doctor who is his medical guardian and knows about magic."

Jane thought for a moment as a medical professional she realized for Harry to have a medical guardian meant sometime in his past he had been medically neglected. "We'll talk it over with your father but don't get your hopes up. I have no idea what he could do for you that hasn't already been tried. However I agree it wouldn't hurt to meet with him," She said after a few minutes while continuing to drive home.

HPF

Nothing more was said between the preteens about her injuries until their normal schools had Easter break and their magical schooling increased to full days. It was as they sat down to lunch Harry commented, "You seem to be moving better."

"Yes, my parents took me to see your Dr. Covey and he did a complete workup on me and was able to get me some therapeutic treatments that fixed me up."

"I'm glad you're getting better," Harry said sincerely.

"I gave up a lot to go to Hogwarts and I thought I couldn't go back to what I was doing but now it looks like I might be able to." Hermione said.

"Do you mind if I ask what you were doing before Hogwarts?"

"No, but please don't make a big deal about it. I was nine when I won an audition to play what they called "Little Cosette" on stage in the west end. Naturally at first I was the understudy." Seeing a look of confusion on his face she elaborated, "I was the backup I studied and prepared at first playing first "Young Eponine" because she doesn't sing before moving onto Little Cosette. There were three of us. Being so young we rotated playing the parts but I was on stage for over two years.

"Really, you performed on stage and everything?"

"Really." Hermione echoed seeing a bit of lingering doubt in Harry's eyes she started singing, "There is a castle on a cloud I like to go there in my sleep…."

Harry sat with his jaw hitting the floor as Hermione got into the parts falling back into the gestures and body moves she made while playing Cosette on the stage. When she stopped Harry applauded saying "That was fantastic. I can't believe you gave that up to go to Hogwarts!"

"Well I was going to have to give up the part in a while anyway as I was," she hesitated for a moment to think about how to say developing without actually saying it continuing with, "getting a bit old to play a young girl."

"Isn't there another part you could have played?"

"Yes, in fact I was told once I turned fifteen I could join the ensemble but there was nothing to match young Cosette until I was eighteen or so. In fact one of the boys who played Gavroche and I had an agreement, once we were old enough we'd return and he'd play Marius while I played an older Cosette." Hermione said in a self-depreciating tone. Now that I've healed up I've re-started my different dance and voice classes to get ready for a career in the theater.

"Hermione are you coming to my birthday party Wednesday?" Colin asked running into the kitchen from wherever he'd been playing.

"I'm not sure Colin. I'll have to check with my parents," Hermione replied.

"Okay," the perpetually chipper Colin said.

"Are you looking forward to attending Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"No, I want to stay here with you and Harry."

Not wanting to spoil things for him she said, "Colin I just had a bad experience there. A lot of kids had great ones and enjoyed living there. Please don't let my problems stop you from attending."

"I've listened to you and Harry talk about Hogwarts when you thought no one was around or weren't paying you two any attention. I know they called you and most everyone who wasn't born in the magical world names and picked on them especially you because you're so smart. Why would I want to go where they are going to pick on me and constantly put me down because of my parents?" Colin countered.

Hermione wanted to refute Colin's statement but in all honest couldn't. "You are right but Harry is a special case and I managed to find a loophole in the rules. I think they are going to force you to attend. I checked after I was hurt and Hogwarts is the only magical school allowed in Great Britain. If you don't go they'll bind your magic and obliviate you," she finally said.

Colin sighed as he nodded his understanding before leaving the two older kids to say their goodbyes as Hermione headed home.

It was the May 12th meeting of the Wizengamot when Dumbledore made his move confident there was no way a muggle-born could teach at anywhere near the level of his highly experienced not to mention mostly pureblooded staff. He had Sturgis Podmore introduce a bill to the Wizengamot requiring any student who was tutored instead of attending Hogwarts to pass exam by the Wizarding Examinations Authority equal to Hogwarts end of the year exams. Dumbledore smiled as Pureblooded head of house after pureblooded head of house jumped up and added amendment after amendment all wanting to insure it did not interfere with the home schooling for those daughters whose betrothed did not want them exposed to the muggle born or other creatures who inhabited the wizarding school chancing the ruin of whatever plans they had in place for future generations.

The more astute observers watched Dumbledore as these were proposed and accepted without his objection other that a occasional re-wording coming to the realization who it was aimed at they jumped on board, most more to be viewed favorably by Albus Dumbledore than any ill will towards Harry Potter. When the more intolerant Purebloods attempted to amend the bill to include expelling anyone who failed these exams from the wizarding world including binding their magic and obliviating them Dumbledore only expended enough effort and political capital to modify the bill to require those students to repeat their entire failed year at Hogwarts while disqualifying their Tutor from ever tutoring a witch or wizard again. At a head nod from Albus a further amendment was proposed delaying public announcement of the new law for a week to allow the Wizarding Examinations Authority time to develop plans and procedures to administer the required exams.

The bill with all amendments in place passed by a large majority Dumbledore suppressing a smile enjoying the irony as Podmore cast the Potter vote in favor of the bill.


	5. Chapter 5

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1

Chapter 5

The following Thursday Clarke greeted his students saying, "I was just informed the Wizengamot passed a new law requiring home schooled individuals who meet certain criteria to take end of the year exams administered by the Wizarding Exams Authority. Therefore in less than three weeks both of you will sit the Hogwarts end of year exams for first year students."

Harry thought for a moment then asked, "I take it the criteria pretty much limits the exam requirement to Hermione and I?"

"I was told the language is convoluted but the only two home schooled students that fit the requirements are you and Hermione."

"What are they trying to do now?" Hermione asked her distrust of the magical world apparent.

"If I had to guess Dumbledore is unhappy Harry did not attend Hogwarts and will use Harry not passing these exams to force his attendance. I suspect Hermione you were just caught in Harry's net," Clarke said.

"Okay, revision between now and the exams?" Harry asked.

"You are smart Harry. We'll revise of course but no need for us to go overboard with revision although I suspect Miss Granger will ignore my suggestion if her previous actions are any indication."

Clarke was just happy he'd hit on using Harry's strong sports focus as a learning aid. Having him transfigure various items into footballs, shin-pads, and football shoes had been just the thing to ingrain visualization into him. Though if he was completely honest the football shoes Harry created showed he needed a bit more practice to get the finicky bits right. He was sure however Harry would do well on his first year exams and with a bit more work on his focus would manage to get his football shoes.

HPF

At Dumbledore's lobbying the Wizarding Examinations Authority revised the exams used at Hogwarts last year 'to prevent the tutor student using any knowledge they may have gained from friends at Hogwarts to cheat,' and after his further prompting significantly increased the difficulty including material covered in higher years to the point where a Hogwarts 'O+' student might manage a 'E'.

With everything now in place Dumbledore relaxed in his Hogwarts office contemplating Harry's arrival at Hogwarts next year to start in the first years class before magnanimously promoting him to second year classes further isolating the boy who dared to defy him.

June 16th Thomas Clarke escorted Harry and Hermione who according to their normal schools were absent for medical reasons to a back room at the Leaky Cauldron where their exams would take place. They spent the next two days scribbling answers using anti-cheating quills before they began their practicals though those were held up once they saw Harry's wand. It took a visit from Ollivander of Ollivander's wands who certified both their wands were reliant on their owner's own magic and nothing more before the flicking, swishing and jabbing commenced. In potions they did their best to not have their own sweat contaminate their potions, as the ventilation in their explosion proof boxes was non-existent.

HPF

June 30th a confident Albus Dumbledore unrolled the scroll from the Wizarding Examinations Authority with Harry's results. Ten minutes later Dumbledore was waving his wand around repairing all the damage he'd caused to his office upon receiving Harry's exam scores.

Arriving for a staff meeting Minerva noted Dumbledore's countenance. "Headmaster are you alright?" Minerva inquired.

"Perfectly fine," Dumbledore replied happy his last repair spell had been cast before the door opened.

"Have you received notification of how Miss Granger did on his exams?" Minerva asked hopeful the former Gryffindor was continuing her exceptional work.

"Yes both she and Mr. Potter managed passing grades," Dumbledore said passing her the parchment with their grades while giving a slight nod towards Snape that the Potions professor understood to mean visit later.

Once Dumbledore was alone he sat back in his ornate chair and steeped his fingers while contemplating his next action. With Harry passing his rigged exam he'd lost that option for forcing the boy to attend Hogwarts.

Dumbledore considered 'finding' new evidence to release Sirius Black from Azkaban but the latest reports from his friend in the guard force did not offer much hope for an easily controlled Sirius. Putting that thought to the side he contemplated just leaving things as they were. While he wasn't happy Harry had struck up a friendship with Miss Granger he was sure her reports concerning the wizarding world highlighted the negatives all muggle-born noticed. Their lack of appreciation for the ongoing and deeply routed traditions of the magical world always caused friction. Why Lily Evans was among them at least until the talk he had with her when she was being considered for Head Girl. Once he'd explained the difference in opportunities available to Mrs. James Potter, Wife of the head of House Potter as opposed to those available to muggle-born Lily Evans he noticed she was more receptive to James's advances.

The more he thought things through the more firm he became in in his decision to leave things as they were. Who knows even Miss Granger's influence might work out for the best. From Minerva's comments about the girl he was sure she would be informing Harry of how the wizarding world viewed him. Surely the boy would love to be where people thought so highly of him rather than just being another nobody. Yes best to let things settle down over the next year. Then he can make another move to bring Harry Potter to Hogwarts for his third year.

HPF

The reaction at the Granger home was far different. "Care to explain what the 'A', 'E', and 'O' grades are?" Hermione's mother asked.

"An 'O' is the top grade followed by an 'E' and then 'A' these are all passing grades going down the list failing grades would be 'P', 'D' and finally 'T'," Hermione said looking over her grades and while happy there were no "'P','D' or 'T's in it she had to admit a bit of disappointment at the scarcity of 'O's.

At the Creevey home Harry arrived from footy practice and glanced at his scores saying, "Looks like I passed if Hermione was right about the grading system. I'll check it tomorrow when Mr. Clarke gets here," drawing nods of agreement from the Creevey adults who would call Nick Angel so he could be present tomorrow to hear the results for himself.

Tuesday after school Harry and Hermione's families gathered in one of the lower training rooms to go over their scores and make summer plans. "So how did you two do?" Clarke asked.

Hermione passed around a chart she'd made.

Harry Hermione

As A E

Charms E O

Defense against the Dark Arts E A

Herbology A A

History of Magic E O

Potions E E

Transfiguration A E

"Those are better grades than either of you two know. I had an interesting meeting yesterday with your Goblin account manager," Clarke said.

"Oh?"

"Yes it seems you both were suppose to fail those exams. Your account manager was unhappy with the scores that were forwarded to him as required by my tutoring contract. Luckily for me he chose to do a bit of investigation prior to dismissing me. As a result of what he called, 'some digging,' found out Dumbledore had jimmied your exams.

"What?" Mr. Granger exclaimed.

"To give you some suspicions on just why. I suggest you recall the law that was passed requiring these exams and the fact that only Harry and Hermione had to take them."

"He is that desperate to get my daughter back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No I suspect the target was Harry. Now to translate your grades the short version is an 'E' means you would have gotten an 'O+' on the Hogwarts version of this first year exam. Should you have an 'O' or an 'O+' that means you answered some second year questions in addition to the normal first year ones.

'Okay Hermione told use the raking of these grades but what do they really mean?" Mrs. Granger asked wanting to convert them to something she could understand.

"Roughly a 'P' would equate to getting 68 to 78% of your answers right. An 'E' 78 to 88, an 'O' would be 88 to 98 and an 'O+' would be 98% or better of the answers right. I've heard if you get 100% of the answers they'll give you an 'O++' but I've never seen anyone get that," Clarke replied.

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger replied then noticing the gleam in her daughter's eye asked, "Hermione?"

"So I scored in to second year level with just the part time studying I did?" Hermione asked Clarke.

"Yes."

"With everyone here I think it's time to ask if it would be alright for Harry to join Hermione and us at Glastonbury for June 25th to the 29th the middle three days will be a music festival but as Jane and I will be there to work on and off in the medical tent. We need to arrive a day early to set up and will be leaving a day later so we don't have to rush our packing up. We'd like to invite everyone but as the kids will be on their own and I suspect it's a bit late for you to arrange vacation…," Robert Granger said trailing off as he didn't want to offend the Creevey parents or children.

"No you are right. I'm not going to be able to get that time off this year and Colin can be a handful even without Dennis around. Nick what do you think?" Pat Creevey asked looking towards Harry's official guardian.

June 25th found a packed Harry joining the Grangers on a 72 mile journey to Glastonbury with the normal 2 hour drive approaching 3 hours due to the last five miles it took for them to get to their tent site. The Attendees hadn't arrived but all the vendors and support staff were all making their way on to the Worthy Farm in the shadow of the Glastonbury Tor in preparation for the festival.

Harry helped the Grangers unpack their Range Rover surprised they concentrated on the items in the roof rack with a full back end. When he mentioned this Hermione replied, "Oh the back end is full of all the medical supplies my parents collected. They are working for Festival Music Services providing first aid and emergency dental services should they be needed."

Seeing Harry's puzzled face Jane Granger explained, "Although we are here primarily in case anyone needs emergency dental care Robert and I are well trained in first aid incase we have someone who needs it in our practice, you know should they faint and hit something or heaven forbid break something. There will be some nurses and a doctor here to do the normal treatments but if they are busy treating someone or just off for an hour or two. Robert and I can step up and deal with the problem until a nurse or medical doctor is available."

"So you won't get to see the festival?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll see most of it. Well as long as everyone that comes behaves themselves. Did you know they had a baby born at a big music festival in the United States? I hope we don't have someone that far along attending here. More important to you and Hermione I think is, as long as you two behave, you will have the run of the festival grounds." She replied watching a smile appear on his face.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her words and a look towards Hermione who was also smiling had him looking forward to the next three days.

Four days later while most were packing their tents and heading out Harry and Hermione were busy helping her parents pack up the medical area after the festival talking about the things they'd done in the last few days. Listening to them talk about playing in the children's field and the various musical acts brought a smile to both parents faces. From the way he enthused over Shakespears Sister Harry had evidently found a new favorite band, while Hermione was like her mother, a Tom Jones fan.

HPF

Harry returned to the Creevey's to find Colin's Hogwarts letter had arrived and after talking with Thomas Clarke they notified Hogwarts he would be tutoring Colin for his first year at least.

While the Creevey home celebrated Colin joining in receiving wizarding tutoring Harry and Hermione were recounting their fun at Glastonbury. Dumbledore was being questions by various Wizengamot members concerning Harry's health and his Hogwarts non-attendance. When the official meeting was convened the darker orientated members began using Harry's non-attendance to attack Dumbledore's stewardship of the school.

"I'm not sure how to open this discussion," Lucius Malfoy began continuing, "Should my address start, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, or Headmaster? For it seems at least one of these other titles is interfering with the ability of Hogwarts's Headmaster to get our savior, the honored Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter to attend what Dumbledore has repeated assured us all is the premier Wizarding School of the world," causing a number of "here, here's," to break out.

"Honored Members I can assure you Harry Potter would love to attend Hogwarts and plans do so in the future but currently he is in a secret location and is well cared for. He has a private tutor and his first year test scores would place him in the top 10 % of Hogwarts first year class."

"So why isn't he attending Hogwarts like our children are?" a voice called out from the gallery.

"At the current time Young Mr. Potter is not ready to, nor does he want to, deal with his fame. As I've just said He is receiving training equivalent to Hogwarts while also being taught the skills he will need to deal with his fame."

"So will he or won't he attend Hogwarts next fall?"

Dumbledore was well aware Harry had no intention of ever attending Hogwarts if it was left up to him. However Dumbledore was not about to even hint at that in this body. Previously he'd thought to just let things stay as they were but with Lucius Malfoy turning up the pressure it might require a re-think. However right now he needed to do was reply to the question posed and stop any further questions being asked. "I've yet to meet with Mr. Potter and his tutors this summer. As Mr. Malfoy correctly pointed out I do have other duties that have kept me otherwise occupied so far. Rest assured I will be meeting with them soon to discuss Mr. Potter's attendance." Dumbledore replied then relaxed as several light sided members moved the Wizengamot's discussions on to other topics.

Later as Dumbledore relaxed in a hidden office accessible only by a concealed door in the headmaster's office and know only to himself and a few house elves Dumbledore contemplated rather just forcing Harry to attend Hogwarts or if another option would be better. Over his long life he had made it a point to avoid direct action whenever possible. What the public knew of his encounter with his old friend Grindelwald was a construction of carefully released information or as some might say, if they ever learned the real truth, a collection of well he preferred the term fables to lies.

He thought perhaps it was time for young Mr. Weasley's pet rat's true identity to be discovered. That information could reach Madam Bones the head of Magical Law Enforcement and should result in Sirius Black regaining his freedom and Remus would let Sirius know Dumbledore provided the impetus that resulted in his being freed. That should bring Sirius to his side while giving him a strong lever to get Harry to Hogwarts.

His next move decided a glamoured Dumbledore made his to Diagon Alley and the owl post office. An anonymous owl would allow him a bit more security to hide behind should the first portion of his plan go badly.

HPF

Hermione's parents had discussed Hermione's grades during their down time at the festival and after a discussion with Hermione they contacted Thomas Clark for Hermione inquiring about getting her intensive training in a limited selection of subjects over what remained of this summer continuing through the next school year. Every day for the rest of the summer break when Hermione wasn't practicing magic at the Creevey's Clarke was at the Granger's home tutoring Hermione in theory. When Jane Granger asked him in private if there were any special spells a young woman should know Mary Clarke replace her husband to teach Hermione those charms that were taught specifically to young women, she also took over for her husband on other occasions allowing her husband to focus on his other students while keeping up Hermione's intense pace.

Harry didn't mind Hermione getting individual instruction beyond their joint lessons. He was aware for her it was a sprint to the safety of OWLs. He on the other hand viewed his journey to OWL safety as more of a jog. His focus was moving to part time scholarship on his 15th birthday quickly followed by a trainee contract with Southampton Football Club.

Harry's summer football matches had been going on for two weeks when Harry walked into the locker room after a particularly bad game looking for just one teammate. Alan his right back who in addition to driving a ball over the touchline Harry had called him off in added time also fouled his man on the following corner. Earning Alan a red card while giving the other team a penalty kick. Harry was able to save the initial attempt but the follow up went in off the shin of a teammate killing Harry's shutout. His team drew 1 to 1 but to Harry that didn't sound anywhere as nice as a shutout win.

The coach also saw Harry stalk into the room and had a hand on Harry's shoulder before he made it to Alan. "My office now," the coach said firmly before releasing Harry to make his own way there.

Harry had been sitting alone in the coach's office for ten minutes before he watched the Coach make his way past him to sit on the other side of the room's only desk. "Harry do you know why you are here?"

A frustrated Harry forced himself to remain polite replying, "No Coach."

"Right now I'd like to be out there still going over that game with our team. Instead I'm in here with you. Don't even think I don't know what you intended to do."

"But Alan…," Harry started to protest only to stop at a look from his coach.

"Yes, Alan made a few bad plays but it is not your job to get on his case. That is my job. Your job is to stop shots and encourage your teammates. It is my job to give them heck when they deserve it. A job which I managed to do for most of the team before coming in here to finish up," the coach said before sitting back and studying Harry for a few moments before he said, "Harry I'm sitting you down for a while."

"Coach!" Harry protested loudly.

"Harry you haven't sat out in a while. I want you on the bench near me. Let's see if watching a few games changes your perspective on teammates who make errors."

It took a moment or two for Harry to center himself using the directions from Nick before he was able to calm down enough to reply, "Yes, Coach."

His coach was impressed he'd expected Harry to explode, but he still needed to ensure in the future Harry would control himself on the field and in the locker room.

That night all the Creevey's were aware something was wrong with Harry but no one wanted to be the one that further upset him.

"Harry if you want to blow off some steam I suggest you visit your training room for an hour before bedtime," Pat Creevey said.

With a nod of agreement Harry disappeared returning just before his bedtime obviously tired but also calmer.

HPF

Harry returned home from his second week of training with the U-13 squad to find a short, floppy eared, large eyed, green skinned, creature waiting for him in his bedroom. He had shut the door automatically when he entered and was standing surprised when the creature broke the silence stating, "Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts this year."

"I wasn't planning on it," Harry replied.

"Dobby's master said the long bearded goat lover would make Harry Potter sir attend this year."

"Is your name Dobby?" Harry asked doing his best to gather what information he could.

"Yes I is Dobby, a house elf."

"Why shouldn't I attend Hogwarts Dobby? I know my reasons for not attending but why do you think I shouldn't attend."

"Terrible things be happening at Hogwarts this year Harry Potter sir, terrible things," Dobby replied.

"Okay Dobby can you tell me who your master is?" Harry asked watching as the Elf who had been fidgeting while glancing around nervously.

"No Dobby is being a bad elf! He is going where he shouldn't be to warn Harry Potter sir. Dobby can't tell who master is!" The elf practically shouted before running into Harry's wall at his full speed stunning himself.

As the elf was stumbling around dazed Anna yelled up from the living room asking, "Harry are you alright?"

"I'm fine but my visitor is a bit loopy," Harry replied loudly.

"What visitor?" Anna inquired heading up the stairs.

Realizing the person who'd yelled was heading up Dobby popped away happy Harry Potter would not be caught in in the terrible happenings his master was planning for Hogwarts.

Anna Creevey knocked on Harry's door waiting just a second for a reply before opening it. "Everything alright up here?" I thought I heard some odd noises."

"A really odd creature came to prevent me from going to Hogwarts this year due to and I quote "Terrible things happening at Hogwarts this year". I said I wasn't going and asked it a few questions. It really became upset and started running into a wall, He hit the brick one and was quite stunned. When you started up the stairs he popped away. The whole thing was really odd you know," Harry replied.

"You are alright though?" Anna inquired to double check.

"Yea I'm fine. I suppose we should notify someone about that warning though."

"Good idea I'm sure the Grangers will know just who to contact. Don't worry I'll deal with this, you concentrate on your studies."

"Thanks Anna," Harry replied glad he didn't have to deal with that also.

The Grangers suggested a letter to the Headmaster and confirmed the address Anna had would work.

Up at Hogwarts the elves who picked up all muggle letters from their mail drop looked at Anna's letter and following Dumbledore's long standing orders checked the roll of current students finding no Creeveys listed there disposed of the letter without notifying anyone.

HPF

What would have been Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned into a scary one for those who were attending. The first attack came on October 31st. The only thing petrified was the caretaker's cat. The knowledge that none of the professors could remove the petrification quickly spread throughout the student body. The second attack eight days later petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones as they were returning to Hufflepuff house from the library.

The afternoon following the second attack Susan's Aunt and Guardian Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, received an owl from Cedric Diggory apologizing for his inability to protect Susan. Having never been notified there was anything wrong with her niece she went ballistic before taking a few moments to gather The Aurors in the office before heading to Hogwarts with the Minister for Magic tagging along. When Albus Dumbledore approached having been notified by the wards of their entry Amelia asked, "Dumbledore care to explain what actions are being taken to protect the children in your care?"

"There is no need for you to be here we have the situation well in hand," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Then you shouldn't mind answering the question," Minister Fudge said speaking up.

"The younger year students are being escorted to and from their classes by the sixth and seventh year students."

"So you have the older students protecting the younger ones?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, we don't have enough teachers to escort the students and the older years should be able to deal with whoever is stunning their fellow students," Dumbledore stated.

"So you have students protecting students from someone or something that can petrify students so well that, according to the rumor mill, not only none of your teachers but you yourself can not reverse it?"

"Well I've not exhausted all my research options yet," Dumbledore equivocated.

"So your action was to groups the students in to larger target groups in the hope whatever is causing this will not attack them?" Amelia summed up before turning to look at the Minister for Magic.

Taking his cue Cornelius Fudge assumed his most officious posture saying, "As Minister for Magic I am ordering this school closed for student safety. Any students in the hospital wing are to be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital immediately. No student should remain here by nightfall."

"I must object Hogwarts is the safest place for all these children," Dumbledore replied firmly.

"Not right now it isn't," the Minister replied while the Aurors rounded up all the children. "Have them get their trunks packed and escort them through this hall to the Three Broomsticks. The muggleborn can floo to the Leaky Cauldron and make their way home from there," Fudge stated firmly astonishing both Dumbledore and Amelia Bones with his quick and decisive action.

A confirming nod from Amelia Bones had the senior Auror giving out assignments to the various Auror crew leaders who then led their crews off to various places in the castle. Classes were interrupted, students escorted to their common rooms before being escorted to the main entrance where Minerva McGonagall stood checking the students off as they passed by. Two Aurors made their way to the Hospital wing where they supervised the transfer of the patients and Hogwarts Healer to St. Mungo's through the secure floo connection before verifying St. Mungo's had closed it to prevent whatever was causing the petrification using it as an escape route.

Once the stream of students ended Minerva combined the reports she'd received from the various professors monitoring the evacuation and announced several full-blooded students were unaccounted for. A runner was dispatched and he returned minutes later announcing the students were not at their homes. Amelia sent the Auror teams to search the school floor by floor, and room by room for the missing students. The search ended when Auror team two encountered the backside of a giant snake. Blasting curses failed to penetrate the tough hide and a desperate Auror finally cast the Killing Curse at the snake only to see it also bounce off the hide. It took the entire Auror team casting the Killing Curse together before they were able to kill the large snake.

The hallway was extremely narrow and the Aurors had to ease their way single file up and over the now dead snake. Emerging at the snake's head they found a dead Vincent Crabbe ten feet from the head. It appeared he had fallen backward pinning a whining Draco Malfoy who'd obviously been hiding behind him to the floor. A still mobile Gregory Goyle turned to the Aurors saying, "You killed the means of cleansing this school of those not deserving. You need to die," while raising his wand.

Three stunners later Gregory was on the floor wrapped up in ropes with his wand summoned into an Auror's hand.

A cry of "Bloody Hell!" was the first indication Auror team two had company as Amelia and Dumbledore arrive with the Aurors who'd been near them.

"Report!" Amelia barked out looking at the scene before her.

"We came upon this from behind and when our blasting curses failed we switched to killing curses. It took all of us casting together to kill that snake. When we came around the front this boy tried to kill us, this one was dead and pinning this one to the floor.

Dumbledore looked down asking, "Mr. Malfoy would you care to explain what was going on here?"

Draco was so rattled he told Dumbledore and everyone there the truth, "Greg has been acting weird ever since he stole Ginny Weasley's diary so we were following him. He disappeared for a few minutes but then we heard him talking Vinnie was in the lead and when Greg came around the corner Vinnie fell back on me. Then I heard the Killing curse so I lay quiet hoping they'd pass me by. Are you going to arrest them for casting it?"

"Seeing as they killed what killed Mr. Crabbe I don't believe so," Amelia replied.

As she started to question him further Dumbledore spoke up, "Given they are both minors I believe it would be best to wait until their parents are available."

Amelia knew the story would change once Malfoy senior was able to speak with them but Dumbledore was right. "Aurors take these two to St Mungo's. I want one Auror of the same sex standing guard in their rooms. Other than the healers and their parents no one else should be allowed in. The Auror in the room is to be present at all times. I want all conversations monitored. If anyone, be they parent, guardian, or Medical staff tries to influence their testimony I want to know about it."

Back room deals over the next few days resulting in Dumbledore keeping his positions after making a substantial donation in Vincent Crabbe's memory. Luckily most of the Wizengamot thought they were sticking it to Dumbledore when they requested a trial for Sirius Black. Not knowing he'd been the one pulling the strings to have that occur.

After Hogwarts was thoroughly searched the students were allowed back and classes resumed after only a weeks vacation.

Harry and the others followed these events as they were reported in Thomas Clark's copies of the Daily Prophet. All were glad they were not attending Hogwarts.

When the Daily Prophet stated Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, was finally being tried for the murder of James and Lily Potter. A confused Harry questioned how it had taken so long for the trial to occur. Clark asked around and a few days later was able to tell Harry the story about Sirius Black being thrown in the wizarding prison without a trial.

Later that week when he was alone with Nick Angel Harry asked, "Am I being paranoid that I think the man who is suppose to be my godfather suddenly gets a trial he's been denied for over a decade is someone's attempt to get me into the wizarding world."

Nick thought for a moment before replying, "No you might be right. They've been trying for two years to change your mind. I suspect this might be an attempt to remove you from our guardianship."

"Crap, do you have a plan."

"We've had one in place for a while. I'll spread the word just in case they try to surprise us."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

As Harry and Hermione finished up their end of year review Nicholas Angel asked, "Did you give any thought to trying what Hermione's doing?"

"You mean take a few OWL exams when they do the re-test at the Magical Ministry just before school starts this fall?"

"Yes, it might be a good option for you," seeing the doubt in Harry's face he added, "It's worth considering."

"She is so far ahead of me in the classes I don't think it's viable this year. Maybe next year," Harry replied.

He changed his mind after a talk with Hermione after she'd taken the exams with her encouragement he realized if he managed an "A" on at least two of them he could end his Magical training for the time being. This prompted a talk with his tutor who said with just a bit more effort on his part Harry should be able to take several OWL exams at the end of the coming year. He admitted he wouldn't pull "O's" but agreed he should manage "A's" without a concern. That sparked an debate within Harry's mind concerning what he would do once he had the necessary OWLs and was able to keep his magic. The debate didn't take long as Harry already had a rough life plan, it was simple and the change needed minor. Get the scores he needed on his OWLs a bit earlier than previously planned, then drop his magical studies to concentrate on football and his normal schooling.


	6. Chapter 6

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1

Chapter 6

Nick had made it a point to be around Harry and the Creeveys as much as possible following the trial for Sirius Black. His instincts proved correct in late August when a knock came at the door as they were preparing to leave for Harry's game against Queens Park Rangers U15 team. "I'm sorry I've forgotten your name but I've brought Harry's godfather to meet him," The long bearded, oddly dressed man said as Nick opened the door.

"I'm sorry you should have called ahead. Harry has left for his game," Nick replied taking in the appearance of the second man. Though surprisingly thin and grunt looking his eyes shined with hope while his clothes were at least a decade out of date they were at least suitable for a man of his age unlike his companion.

"Surely that can wait," the man said raising his hand.

Seeing a stick in the rising hand Nick reacted as he'd been trained to an individual pointing a weapon at him. A hard chop to the rising wrist broke it causing the old man to drop his wand. Colin Creevey picked up the fallen wand quickly passing it to Nick a few moments later.

"Sirius can you heal my wrist?" A grimacing Albus Dumbledore asked once he'd recovered from the shock of being hit.

Seeing Sirius reach in his pocket Nick firmly said, "I wouldn't draw any wand right now," while looking between the two visitors his sidearm out of it's concealed holster and resting comfortable in his right hand. Continuing he said, "Pat, I know it's early but why don't you take Anna and the kids and make your way to the game while I remain here with these two gentlemen."

No other words were spoken but with in a short time Nick and the two visitors were the only ones at the Creevey home. "Headmaster why don't you apparate back to Hogwarts and have Madam Pomfrey repair that wrist. I'm a bit out of practice with my medical spells," Sirius suggested.

"You do have a point Sirius. May I have my wand?" Dumbledore asked looking at Nick who still held his sidearm in a ready position.

After a thinking it over Nick said, "Step back please," Once there was a comfortable gap and he was sure there were no problems with collateral damage should he have to shoot the odd man he tossed the wand towards Dumbledore who caught it in his off hand and quickly apparated away.

"I presume you are Sirius Black?"

"Yes, and all I want to do is see Harry and introduce myself to him."

"As I said earlier he is at his football game. You are welcome to go with me to the game it will start in about an hour and a half but you should know it will last about two hours and you will be unable to talk with him either before, during, or after the game," Nick said.

"This game is the reason he didn't want to attend our school?"

"Not this specific game but yes the ability to play in these games is why he made the choice he did."

"Then I believe I'd like to accompany you to this game," Sirius replied.

Four hours later after watching Harry make several outstanding saves Sirius asked, "Harry can make a living doing this?"

"Should he make a Premier League team as first string keeper he would definitely be paid far in excess of a million pounds a year. Even in a lower league he would earn a very comfortable living."

Sirius did the conversion in his head realizing if that were true Harry would be earning over 200,000 galleons a year far more than most Quidditch Players not to mention the Minister of Magic. After thinking it over for a moment and double checking his calculations he replied, "If this is what my godson wants to do then as his mother told me when I took this position it's my job to support him not anyone else. I would like to have a part in his life but on his terms. Can you let him know that and also he has my support to continue his life as he wants."

Nicholas Angel nodded saying, "I will tell him. How will he contact you?"

"I'll drop by in a week or two and find out his reply then," Sirius said heading off to find a secluded spot to apparate away.

Unrealized by either of the two men the those four hours formed the basis to a long friendship that initially focused on Harry's safety before becoming more.

A week later Sirius informed Harry of his decision to support him and his decision to focus on a career in football. Harry agreed to continue meeting with his godfather so he could learn about his family and the responsibilities he would face when he became an adult in the wizarding world.

HPF

Aug 30th

Dumbledore sat in his office disappointed despite all the effort he'd expended in getting him free Sirius Black refused to petition for guardianship of Harry Potter in fact Sirius supported Harry's efforts to stay in the muggle world. Even going so far as to use the unfortunate events of the last two years as examples that Harry was safer in the muggle world. Though how he knew so much detail about what had happened over the last two years at Hogwarts was a bit of a puzzle. Dumbledore thought he'd managed to place charms on the entrance to the great hall, House entrances, and the Owlery to significantly reduce any information beyond class work and Quidditch leaving his school.

What would be Harry's third year would start tomorrow. He consoled himself that Harry didn't do as that annoying Hermione Granger had and take a few OWL exams when the makeups were offered at the ministry last week. True she only managed one O and that was in Muggle Studies which any muggleborn could manage if they did a bit of reading but when combined with A's in Astronomy and Potions she was able to end her magical training. If she didn't do anything to warrant the attention of the Aurors before her 17th Birthday she'd be a fully qualified witch. That wasn't a concern to him. His worry was Harry could and probably was at least considering doing the same next year but he had plans in the work that with a bit of underhanded assistance should bring Harry in to the wizarding world for most of what would be his fourth school year. Harry would then see how great life was in the wizarding world and if he didn't a few lust potions along with a cooperative pureblooded witch and he'd have Harry anchored in the wizarding world until he pushed Harry into the final confrontation with Voldemort where either Harry would die at Voldemort's hand allowing Dumbledore to kill Voldemort or Harry would die at Dumbledore's hand after killing Voldemort due to 'Voldemort's spirit possessing the poor boy.'

Dumbledore had never told anyone the precise wording of the prophecy he'd been given and had no intention of ever doing so. After all if he did someone else would have a differing interpretation and he was convinced he alone had the knowledge and experience to properly understand the prophecy.

After the Yule holidays Dumbledore spent less and less time in Hogwarts leaving the running of the school to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall who due to the various Alchemic potions he'd placed in her food over the years was incapable of doing anything she suspected of being against his plans She could and did disagree with him, but going against his direct orders was totally impossible. His focus had shifted to ensuring the arrangements for the Tri-Wizard Tournament which was in the final planning stages to be held at Hogwarts next year were progressing as planned. It was to be the second show piece event of the year for England. The first would be the Quidditch World Cup but the ministry assured him they had that totally in hand and did not need his assistance.

HPF

Unfortunately for Dumbledore during one of his absences in late March a fifth year Ravenclaw realized he had used so many potions ingredients over the 6 months pre-brewing the potion assignments to insure he had the procedures down thereby enabling him to manage the necessary "O" grade necessary for him to continue on to 6th year potions found he was now short of ingredients. Wanting to save his few remaining Galleons to spend wooing a special young lady he decided to enter the Forbidden Forest to harvest the potion ingredients he'd heard several students commenting about growing wild there.

A sack filled with various vials and jars over his shoulder William Coolidge entered the forest intending to go in just far enough to be out of sight should anyone be watching from Hogwarts. What he didn't intend was to go deeper in the forest but he was distracted collecting what he needed from the plethora of ingredients available including some quite rare and valuable ones he wouldn't normally be able to afford. Spooked when a Centaur scout party stumbled upon him Coolidge raced away intending to head for the safety he ran in the direction he thought Hogwarts was but he'd gotten turned around and instead headed deeper in the Forbidden Forest.

Ronan the head of the scout party immediately sent the Centaur to his left off to gather Hagrid, Hogwarts Gamekeeper for his assistance before sending another back to their village to notify them of the problem. Ronan quickly had the rest of the scout party fan out making their way quietly in the direction the human had raced off.

William Coolidge was in a panic. He wasn't sure what was chasing him but he was well aware the forest was forbidden for a reason. His panic wasn't calmed when he realized the forest wasn't becoming less congested and more open. Just the opposite in fact, He now had to brush more and more bushes aside as he fled whatever was behind him. When his hand stuck to the last bush he stopped and looked around for the first time since his fight or flight panic had engaged. The more he took in his surroundings the more his worry increased. If he kept going forward there was more and more netting in his way. William was considering his options when a clicking sound had him looking up instantly William Coolidge turned and ran back the way he'd come without conscious thought. To be honest seeing several spiders the size of overweight six year olds dropping down towards one would cause that reaction in most individuals be they human, Centaur, House elf, or any other sentient species.

Ronan had a hunter's knowledge of what was happening. Just from the sounds reaching his ears he knew what was unseen by his eyes. This close to the Acromantula colony he didn't want to make much noise so using hand signals he motioned for the others of the raiding party to get their bows out and an arrow notched. Unfortunately his hoped for scenario didn't occur. Rather than the human child running through his ranks to safety as his party launched arrows at the acromantulas to drive them back towards their nest the human child stumbled and was promptly set upon but two of the spiders. His hunting party quickly moved forward as one dispatching the two who'd each grabbed a leg of the child in their pincers attempting to drag him back to the safety, for them anyways, of their kin. The scout party although already down by the two who'd been dispatched to retrieve help quickly formed a half circle round the boy which quickly evolved into a full circle as additional acromantulas were attracted by the noise and sounds of their kin on a hunt.

Relief came initially by the rest of their herd's fighter's arriving in a hale of arrows driving the spiders back followed a minute later by Hagrid and a few of the Hogwarts professors. The damage their combined forces inflected on the spiders soon had them retreating towards the nest leaving their dead and incapacitated behind.

While the school's potion master quickly gathered various usable ingredients from the dead spiders as the others stood guard The school's charms master quickly petrified William Coolidge before the flying instructor took a portkey out of her pocket activating it to take her and Coolidge back to Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Thank you for coming to the aid of our student," Filius Flitwick Hogwarts Charms Professor said looking to the Centaurs where Ronan was briefing Magorian the head of their tribe.

"Our agreement with Headmaster Dumbledore states our forest is forbidden to your kind with the only exceptions being; Him, Hagrid, and your Potions Master when he is collecting ingredients being those allowed," Magorian said.

"The boy violated our rules when he entered. He will be punished, we will also repeat to our students entering your forest is forbidden," Flitwick stated.

"Do so. The next time our aim might not be so good as to miss the intruder. As the spiders are riled up one of you may stay to provide a guard for your potions master while he gathers what he will. The next time he enters anyone with him other that your Headmaster or Hagrid will not be welcome," Magorian announced before motioning to his companions who followed him as they disappeared into the forest.

"We should make our way back to the castle," one of the teachers said.

"They've left we should be okay waiting for Severus," another replied.

An arrow lodging firmly in to a tree just over their heads preempted Flitwick's reply. "Just because you can't see them does not mean they can't see you. Now why don't the rest of you head back. I'll stay with Severus for the time being," Flitwick said his tone indicating his suggest was really not a suggestion.

Upon his return to the castle Flitwick headed to the Hospital wing to check on Mr. Coolidge. He was after all one of his Ravenclaw students and therefore one of his responsibilities. "Madam Pomfrey how is Mr. Coolidge?" He asked when he entered expecting to hear the over qualified healer had the boys healing well in hand.

"At St. Mango's," she said with exasperation. Seeing the shock on her friend's face she added, "His legs were in terrible shape. I would have needed at least two more healers to even begin his treatment. I shipped him off once I'd finished my initial assessment."

"Oh dear, with Dumbledore still at the Ministry it fall upon me to inform his parents," He replied turning to head out.

"No need. Given his condition I asked the healers at St. Mango's to do so with the utmost urgency."

Stopping in his tracks Flitwick turned back to the healer his face suddenly grim as he asked, "Surely his condition is not that severe?"

"Filius, his legs were basically shredded meat and crushed bones. If that boy keeps both legs I'll be surprised. If St. Mango's manages to save them and he walks without a limp I'll be astonished. What happened to him?"

"It appears for some reason Mr. Coolidge decided he needed to gather potion supplies in the Forbidden Forest. By the time the centaur's got in touch with Hagrid and along with a few of us we went to rescue him he'd managed to stumble in to the outskirts of the Acromantula colony. There were at least two spiders that we had to blast off him. If the Centaur's hadn't joined in I'm not sure we would have succeed in rescuing him," Flitwick stated.

"That his wounds were created by Acromantulas will only reduce his chances. Excuse me Filius I need to contact St. Mango's and let them know there were acromantulas involved. They will need to use some specific potions to neutralize their venom to increase Mr. Coolidge's chances of recovery."

"Of course Poppy, as I'm his head of house can you keep me informed as to his recovery?"

"Within limits of course I will," Hogwarts healer replied as she turned to toss some Floo powder into the fireplace while calling out, "St. Mongo's A&C area," Poppy Pomfrey found herself barely able to pass the information she had to the healers before she heard a male voice demanding to be admitted to the A&C treatment area at the top of their lungs. Glad she wasn't the one having to deal with the intruder she pulled out of the fireplace heading back to insure she was ready for the next emergency to enter her wing.

"Get that man quieted down and out of our hair. If this is his son he needs to let us do our job if he wants him healthy because he sure isn't right now," one of the healers called out through the closed door.

"I don't know how healthy he'll end up being. I've never seen legs damaged this bad before today," another of the healers working on young Coolidge muttered as she worked.

"Enough extra chatter, everyone concentrate on what you're doing," the head healer called out knowing short of a miracle at least one of the legs would need removal.

HPF

Two days later Professor Dumbledore announced to the school that Mr. Coolidge was recovering from his regrettable trip into the Forbidden Forest and cautioned anyone about repeating his foolhardy trip.

In a facility meeting later that week Professor Flitwick mentioned several of his Ravenclaws had asked when Mr. Coolidge would be returning to Hogwarts.

"I was informed Mr. Coolidge has lost one leg and his other one is currently being reconstructed. It will be awhile yet before St. Mangos is sure how the Acromantula venom affected his magical core. So I'm unsure when or even if he will return to complete his education," Dumbledore replied.

Two weeks later the fate of the fifth year Ravenclaw was slipping to the back of most people's mind as their focus shifted to their upcoming exams and their own relationships or potential relationships.

HPF

Early June 1994

Harry was finishing up a great year. While his teammates had changed over the years as some prospects decided a football career wasn't for them and left, others had their instructors make the same decision for them. Still as the old ones left new teammates arrived and in most cases play improved with the player change. The team currently in front of him was scoring and he was commanding the goal over the season one or two occasionally slipped past him but he'd stopped far more. He had saved three out of the ten penalty shots he'd faced. He could smell the ink on his professional contract.

In the other part of his life Harry had just finished taking his OWLS and was awaiting his results. His normal schooling was progressing nicely while not the top student by any means he was in the top half of his class. If he got the OWL scores he needed he could drop his magical studies to concentrate on football and his normal school studies it would even free up time allowing him to take another language course. He was well aware the ability to speak multiple languages would really help him in football.

The Southampton Football Academy for their part brought in a sports psychologist for the summer to work with the Under 15 and up developmental teams to improve their focus and other things. One of his team mates described their training as "How to get in your opponents head and mess with them while insuring they don't do the same to you." To his surprise Harry found this training helped him shake off a bad day or as he found out one day on the pitch a bad goal. He was sure this would help even when his playing career ended and he either move into coaching or hired tutors to re-start his magical studies.

HPF

That summer the magical world held their Quidditch World Cup competition and except for what their newspaper called "Scenes of Terror" a claim the Ministry quickly refuted as just some drunken revelers that got out of hand. Other than that minor disturbance a normal summer was had by all. The Granger's traveled to Glastonbury for the festival though they had a few teeth to put right when tempers were combined with far too much alcohol by several young men. For this visit Hermione was accompanied by a female friend from St. Swithun's School allowing her parents to relax a bit though if they knew what the young ladies got up to away from parental supervision they might not have been so relaxed. For the most part clothes stayed put but their knowledge of boys and the various physical and emotional reactions that occurred when boys and girls were in very close contact increased enormously.

The same problem had not yet reared its head at the Creevey household though not for lack of trying by certain young females attending St Mary's Independent School with Harry.

Oh, Harry noticed them but so far they were unable to divert any of his attention from Football. Though Anna Creevey had a personal estimate of early next spring when the winter clothes started coming off they'd have that problem to deal with.

HPF

Aug 30th

Dumbledore was looking forward to the start of another year molding minds into the proper way of viewing the magical world. With Durmstrang Institute and their militaristic approach to instruction and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with their emphasis on culture, grace, and poise rather than magic itself. He was confident His student's view of the greatness of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would only increase by comparison. The thought that tomorrow night he'd stand up in front of everyone announcing the cancellation of the entire Quidditch season just so they could hold three one day events that wouldn't even start until late November had him grinning at the power he wielded.

Even the letter from the Wizarding Examinations Authority with Harry Potter's Owl results only brought a smile to his face. With Potter now able to be considered an adult by passing his OWLs there would be even less disruption to his plans going forward. Yes day after tomorrow there would be the now standard story in the Daily Prophet attacking him over the fact Harry Potter was not attending Hogwarts but that would be rectified at Halloween. It was just too bad his fellow Headmaster Igor Karkaroff would be taking the fall for Potter's entry into the tournament.

Down in Southampton the Creevey brothers were able to continue their home schooling as Harry had agreed to continue studying potions on a yet to be decided schedule from Thomas Clarke and occasionally his godfather Sirius Black who had been the one to convince him. There were a number of potions that could help Harry recover from various injuries once he learned how to brew them. Thomas Clarke was persuaded to stay on as Harry and the Creevey's tutor by Sirius who paid him a substantial bonus based on Harry's OWL results while promising the same for the Creevey brothers and when Harry achieved his potions OWL and NEWT.

Clarke for his part knew having just two part time students and one that was even less than that while getting paid what he was made this one great job. He was quite pleased to know it would be continuing for a few more years.

Everything was going fine until the last days of October when up at Hogwarts the other schools arrived for the revival of a three school competition that dated back hundreds of years.

October 31st Dumbledore stood beside the Goblet of Fire waiting for the first name to come out. With leaping flames a piece of parchment flew out "Our first champion is Victor Krum of Durmstrang," He announced. After a round of applause and congratulations the great hall grew quiet as everyone eagerly awaited the next selection. The Goblet of Fire flared again, "Our second champion is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons," Hogwarts students' anticipation grew as they knew theirs was the next champion to be announced and with the now standard leaping of flame a parchment appeared, "Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts champion!" The crowd roared in congratulations as Dumbledore started to escort the students to an anteroom suddenly the Goblet of Fire flared again with a forth parchment that Dumbledore summoned to his hand before anyone else could grab it. "Harry Potter?"

"Dumbledore I was under the impression Harry Potter did not attend Hogwarts," The Headmistress from Beauxbatons stated looking at the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"He doesn't."

"It doesn't matter his name came out of the Goblet of Fire he must compete. I will send Aurors to bring him to Hogwarts," Bartemius (Barty) Crouch Head of the Ministry Department of International Cooperation announced.

"I wonder how he entered his name?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Probably heard about it from his tutor and decided to have one of the older students enter his name," Professor Moody replied.

"But we didn't tell our students until they were here."

"His tutor works for the Goblins. Want to bet those sneaky little buggers knew all about this tournament shortly after the ministry first thought about reviving it?" was Moody's reply.

"That doesn't matter. The Aurors will soon have the boy here and we can question him directly," Barty Crouch stated.

Harry had just returned home from when the wards announced wizards were approaching. Following the plan they'd agreed to with Gringotts everyone ran to Harry's training area under the house and sealing the door behind them.

Reacting to perimeter ward alarm at the Creeveys a disguised Goblin appeared on the street and observed Aurors enter the house and reported back to Gringotts with the information moments later alarms sounded as the Aurors had found the entrance and were attempting to enter the training area.

As Goblin guards portkeyed in to the training area to take up previously created defensive positions Gringotts summoned Dirk Cresswell the Ministry Liaison to inquire why the Aurors are attempting to enter Gringotts property.

Dirk rushed to the address the Goblins provided him to see the Aurors standing around a curse breaker trying to break the wards around a cellar door. "Are those Goblin wards?" Dirk inquired.

"Yes, I should have them down in just a few more minutes," A gruff voice replied.

"Then you need to stop. I was called to Gringotts and sent here to prevent you starting a war with the Goblins." Dirk said.

"But Harry Potter is down there and Barty Crouch gave us orders to bring him to Hogwarts."

"That will need to be negotiated with the Goblins now. I'm sure none of you want to tangle with the goblin guards that are no doubt waiting on the other side of that door," Dirk said.

The lead Auror looked around designating three to remain and retrieve Potter should he emerge before heading to Hogwarts to explain everything to Crouch. He ended up calling in Madam Bones to deal with an obviously enraged Crouch. Together they scheduled a meeting the next day at Gringotts to work through this hiccup to the tournament.

Harry delayed the meeting for two days. He spent the majority of those days in Gringotts undergoing tests and working with Nicholas Angel and Harhook his account manager to set up several options for his future depending on how the meeting would go. Unknown to anyone in the wizarding government Gringotts had a strong relationship with several groups in the muggle world allowing them to insure Magical currency didn't cross the divide while allowing them to invest in the Muggle world as they were forbidden to do so in the magical world. These relationships allowed them to facilitate the plans that were made those days.

November third a frustrated Barty Crouch along with Headmaster Dumbledore appeared for the meeting two days later than they'd wanted. He entered the Gringotts meeting room to see Harry, Harhook, Clarke, Sirius Black, and Amanda Bones waiting for them. The Goblins spent the first part of the meeting working with the ministry representatives on an agreement covering the goblin area under the Creevey home. The ministry agreed to leave the Creevey residence and not bother them again in regards to this. With that done they moved on to Harry's participation in the Tri-Wizard. Madam Bones looked at Harry Potter saying, "Failure to participate in the Triwizard tournament after entering your name will result in the loss of your magic and for a wizard that means death."

"But I didn't enter my name," Harry said for what felt like the 500th time.

"Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. You must compete or die. Therefore you need to go with Headmaster Dumbledore to Hogwarts until the Tournament is completed," Crouch stated imperiously as if that was all there was to it.

"Mr. Crouch as I'm sure you've been informed by now I have legal contracts that require my presence in the normal world." Harry replied knowing using the term 'normal' would wind up the man.

"Bah, they are muggle contracts once you move into the Wizarding world they won't apply," Crouch interrupted.

It was an annoyed Potter who looked to the two magical serving as his advisors today for help. "Mr. Crouch when is the first time Harry must be at Hogwarts?" Thomas Clarke asked.

"Preferably this afternoon but no later than tomorrow."

"That is your preference. When is the first event involving the Champions?" Sirius Black asked letting his displeasure show.

Knowing from the tone used it was Lord Black asking the question, a person who could make a lot of trouble for him if he failed to answer correctly Barty Crouch replied, "The first event I am aware of is the Weighing of the Wands which will take place the afternoon of November 13th."

"Then that is the first time I need to be at Hogwarts," Harry replied glad at finally getting a straight answer.

"However there may be other tournament related items before then that I am unaware of," Crouch hedged.

"Then have them re-scheduled after November 13th!" Sirius said emphatically before adding "We're done here."

"Great I might still make training," Harry said looking to Thomas Clarke his ride back into the muggle world.

That afternoon Dumbledore informed his staff Harry would be attending the weighing of the wands but not be at Hogwarts before then. He asked his staff to inform him if they knew how to keep Harry at Hogwarts once he showed up at Hogwarts for the "weighing of the wands" on the afternoon of Friday November 13th.

Harry arrived in time for his training session only to be informed his presence was needed in the managing director's office. When He arrived at the office he was surprised to see a different individual sitting there. "Harry Potter I presume?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied suddenly on edge he'd only seen this office during a tour he'd received when he joined the academy.

"I am Robert Fletchley a member of the board my son attends Hogwarts and informed me concerning your recent problems. Let's take a little ride so we can discuss this without being overheard," he said before turning to the secretary sitting outside the office he added. "Mr. Potter and I will be back shortly. I'll give you a call should action be needed," before leading a quiet Harry out and down to a chauffeur driven car once they were out on the road Robert turned to Harry asking, "What are your plans to deal with this tournament issue?"

"I'm not sure," Harry started to say only to be interrupted.

"Harry I need total honesty if I'm to help you."

"What can you do? It's like the Magical world has made up their mind regardless of what the goblins and my godfather say. They are insisting I need to participate in this tournament or die."

What does your godfather say?" Robert asked.

"He agrees with the Goblins. Their opinion is, if I did not sign my name to the slip that came out willingly and intending to enter the tournament only my willing participation would bind me to compete."

"Makes sense given what I've studied of that world."

"You've studied the magical world?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"Of course I have. You don't think I'd send my heir off without knowing what he was getting into do you. I found some contacts and quickly did some studying before allowing Justin to attend. Since getting Justin's letter I've talked with those contacts and their advice to me was to get you out of England if I could."

"Excuse me but why would you care?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Harry I am a member of the Board of Directors of this club. One of my responsibilities is to insure the safety of this club and it's players. Normally that means insuring it's financially stable and the players are getting proper medical care. With underage players it also covers insuring you are not manipulated by unscrupulous individuals to the best of my ability. That is what I'm doing here," Robert said before picking up the car's phone and making arrangements for a meeting the following morning.

Hearing this Harry asked, "Could my Godfather and Nick Angel attend with me?"

"Who is Nick Angel?"

"Nick has legal custody of me until I become of age. Actually Dr. Convey has medical custody but I don't think he'll need to attend."

"Okay if you can get them there that would be good," Robert said realizing what he was told by Human Resources was correct. Harry's situation was a bit complicated.

"My godfather isn't a problem but I don't know about Nick."

"Why is that?"

"He's a police officer and I don't know if he'll be working or not," Harry said a bit uncertain.

"Where does he work?"

"He's transferred to Southampton to keep a better eye on me."

"I'll make a few calls. It shouldn't be a problem assuming he wishes to attend."

"Oh he will just tell him it involves me." Harry said with a confident smile.

HPF

November 4th

The first meeting in Southampton's offices this morning involved Harry, Robert Fletchley, Sirius Black, and Nicholas Angel who were aware of the wizarding world to varying degrees. When Robert offered to move Harry to a club outside of England for his protection Harry's advisors realized this was the opportunity they'd been hoping for. The discussion was ongoing until Harry spoke up saying, "I've been advised by the Goblins that there is a very slight possibility I might die if I don't participate. They also placed the odds of my dying at about one in three if I did. Sirius you didn't disagree at the time so I'm going with the odds here. Mr. Fletchley I'd gladly take the transfer."

Robert looked to Nicholas Angel who held Harry's guardianship in the normal world getting a nod of agreement before he turned to face Sirius Harry's magical guardian who after a moments hesitation and a glare from Harry nodded his also.

The following meeting with the head of Human Resources and Harry's coach now included was a dance around the secrecy issues require

as they needed to be kept unaware of why Harry had to be moved.

The meeting progressed rapidly when the Human Resources head mentioned he had a good working relationship with his counterpart at Paris St. Germain. Phone calls were made and within the hour Harry Potter had been traded for future considerations.

The one thing they didn't do was check for a wizarding presence in that organization but luckily for Harry the presence there was very friendly to Harry's joining the club.

Unknown to Harry there was a follow on meeting between Sirius Black and Robert Fletchley who together worked to insure anyone that might be held hostage to insure Harry's participation was safe.

HPF

November 7th the dominoes began falling Harry received a call from Thomas Clarke informing him he has received a great job offer and was leaving England by the end of the week. Harry congratulated him and wished his tutor well.

Later that day Patrick Creevey returns from his job to say he's been offered a fantastic job overseas by one of his regular customers. All moving expenses are covered but they have to leave this week.

When he mentioned Thomas was also moving out of the country Anna noted, "Sounds like someone is determined to insure you are unavailable for this tournament and is removing anyone they could use as a hostage to bring you back to England."

Harry just nodded saying, "I don't know rather to thank them or curse them but it looks like everyone is moving on."

"Are you going to be alright?" Anna asked concern in her voice evident.

"Looks like it. Nick and Sirius are coming by tomorrow to escort me over to meet with my new club. Sirius is going to stay with me until everything is settled. I wouldn't be surprised to see him find a place and settle down there as England doesn't hold too many good memories for him.

HPF

November 13th

Dumbledore requested Professor McGonagall retrieve Harry Potter around lunchtime for the wand weighing to take place that afternoon only for her to return saying, "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? I told him if he didn't participate he'd die from loss of his magic."

"I don't know Albus but the Creeveys were gone their home empty. When I inquired at their neighbors I was told He'd been offered a job overseas. When I asked about the boy living with them they told me He'd been traded to a foreign team. I just don't know how Harry Potter could leave England."

"This is a disaster. If Harry has left England there is no hope at all we are all going to die."

"Albus surely you are exaggerating."

"We must find Harry. Do we have anyone that knows the sport Harry plays?"

"There might be among our students. I recall some talk about one of my lions playing it."

"Get them up here as soon as you can."

It took Minerva just over an hour to track down the student in question, "Headmaster this is Mr. Thomas he also plays, football is it?" Minerva announced getting a nod of agreement from him at her question.

"Mr. Thomas we've been told Harry has been traded to foreign team is that something that happens?" Albus asked concentrating on the boy.

"All the time. Though it's a bit odd they'd trade someone of Harry's age and talent."

"Why do you say that?" Minerva asked her student.

"The clubs normal don't trade development players out of the country and they're even less likely to trade someone who can make the main team once they turn 18."

Albus decided needs must and tried a light mind probe of the young man before saying, "Thank you Mr. Thomas. You've been helpful. If you hear anything about the whereabouts of Mr. Potter be sure to let your Head of House know."

"Of course Headmaster," Dean said as he turned to leave wanting to get back to his dorm room so he could think about what he'd just learned.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall I need to decide on our next actions," Albus said dismissing his deputy. Once he was alone he sat back in his chair thinking. His scan of Mr. Thomas was unhelpful as the lad was focused on rather his team would have a better chance of winning now that Potter was gone. Going though the people he knew no one popped out as being knowledgeable about this sport to assist him. His only option was Sirius Black and that had not worked out well the last time he'd tried to use him.

"Up in the Gryffindor dorm rooms Ron asked, "Dean what did Dumbledore want?" Just as the boy in question entered.

"Some stupid questions about football."

"Why does he care about some stupid muggle game?" Ron countered.

Wanting to wind up his dorm mate Dean replied, "Who knows maybe he's going to replace Quidditch with football," then sat back to watch his dorm mate rant for the next few hours. While his other dorm mates would come in listen for a few moments before glaring at a smiling Dean and leaving.

HPF

November 24th came quicker than Dumbledore would have liked and with it the first task. Knowing today would mark the death of Harry Potter and seal the fate of the wizarding world it was a downcast Albus Dumbledore who watched the contestants from the three schools face off against their dragons. Cedric Diggory did a job worthy of a Hufflepuff avoiding his dragon while retrieving a golden egg from the nest, the contestants' task today, while only receiving slight burns. Miss Delacour took her time and with the grace one would expect from the French soon had her egg. Her only injury was getting her robe singed slightly at the end. Victor Krum was all direct attack and just ruthlessly getting several of the Dragon's own eggs smashed in the process. But he left the area with his egg in the fastest time.

Now it was time to call for the fourth contestant. With a sinking feeling He listened to Bagman call out "Harry Potter." When he did it for the third time without anyone appearing it fell to him as the head of the hosting school to make a statement rarely made in the history of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Not wanting to tarnish his own image he did his best to appear as the saddest person present as he announced, "Mr. Potter has failed to appear I call upon magic to judge him."

The shock occurred in the teachers stand as Alastor Moody, who was just finishing a drink from his ever present flask, fell from his chair convulsing on the floor before his movements stopped leaving him just lying on the floor of the teachers box. He was quickly bought to the tent where Madam Pomfrey, the school healer, was treating the contestants. It took her only a few moments examination to declare, "Professor Moody is dead. I need to get back to treating my living patients."

While Moody's death was the subject of concern at Hogwarts his death rated only a few lines in the story about the first task of Tri-wizard tournament. Though his obituary was longer and paid glowing tribute to the master Auror. At Hogwarts his trunk was moved into the room of requirement and forgotten about causing the real Alastor Moody to pass away a few days later from dehydration.

Down in Little Hangleton where Voldemort and Pettigrew were waiting for a report from their mole at Hogwarts without success. Finally getting desperate Voldemort sent Pettigrew out to find a copy of the Daily Prophet. Unfortunately for the two of them Pettigrew decided to go into Diagon Alley. He transformed back to pick up the paper just as Amelia Bones rounded the corner. A wand flick later from the shocked but quick reacting Bones had Pettigrew stunned and bound. She took him into custody and quickly had him confessing to selling out the Potters. The shocking revelation Voldemort was in Little Hangleton had the Unspeakables taking over his capture and with several hit wizards accompanying them soon had a dead snake and a miniature Lord Voldemort in the chambers below the ministry.

It took nearly a week of Veritaserum aided questioning before they decided they had all the information they would get and decided it was time. After a quick discussion the head of the Unspeakables overruled their decisions. Entering the cell area he leveled his wand at Voldemort saying, "By my authority I declare you guilty of multiple murders, Avada Kedavra," when Voldemort didn't die He left the cellblock to do some research. A few hours later he realized what was keeping Voldemort anchored and returned to the cell area leveling several more killing curses at Voldemort until he finally died. He then levitated the body to the death veil where with the rest of his Unspeakables gathered round levitated it through the veil ending the threat of Tom Riddle/Voldemort

Harry went on to a 23 year career as a professional goalkeeper starting at age 18 when Paris St. Germain the team he'd been traded to from Southampton loaned him to LeMans in Ligue 2 bringing him back to the starting squad at PSG when he turned 21. At the same time he turned down an offer to play for England having decided to play international for where he was born he joined the Welsh National team. Harry spent the rest of his professional goalkeeper life on starting squads being traded between teams in France, England and Spain, Internationally he was the starting goalkeeper for 3 world cups and their backup goalkeeper for two others. He ended his career at Southampton when he retired to become their goalkeeper coach. Drowning in a boating accident when he was in his 70's.

As for Hermione she fulfilled her wish of playing a mature Cosette on stage but found she also enjoy playing a mature Eponine. Those roles led to others and Hermione Granger was a fixture of various west end stages for years. Never picking up her wand again after gaining her OWLs. She celebrated ninety birthday then "Died". With the help of a plastic surgeon she altered her appearance and moved onto a narrow boat traveling the canals of England until her death.


End file.
